Dealing with Adulthood
by Clarity2199
Summary: Kaiba begins to have ‘urges’ of the teen-type, and tries many ways to solve the problem. Light humor, yaoi, m/m, m/f, Kaiba/Joey, Kaiba/other, language.
1. Chapter 0

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Narr: This is another 'yaoi' K/J fic. Kaiba begins to finally have 'urges' of the teen-type, and tries many ways to solve the problem. This fic will start out as a PG-13, but by the end....I may be changing the rating up a notch, so be warned. Some things might be considered stretched or ooc. If so, I apologize. The story kind of gained a mind of it's own, the mood even jumps all over the place. Hopefully in these mad ramblings I have called writing, you readers will like it.

Warnings: yaoi, M/M, Kaiba/Joey, Kaiba/other, language, minor M/F. Also, I'd say there's not a lot of plot involved. If you're looking for one of my well thought-out stories, this isn't one of them.

Prologue.

Call it being a late bloomer, or that Kaiba was simply so focused on pretending he was 30, that it took this long for his body to realize he was actually a teenager. Finally hormones kicked in, and before Kaiba realized what was happening, he found himself becoming quickly distracted by other things instead of what he should be doing in school.....like paying attention and doing his work. Annoyed by this, he simply shrugged it off and tried to focus once again.......trying not to pay any attention to this new distraction. But after this had been happening to him for a number of days, he finally decided to figure out just what it was his mind was drifting off to.

And once he finally figured it out, he found the reason even more disturbing than the mind drifting problem, itself....he had been concentrating on other men in the class. Most of them were intellectuals like himself. Infact, most of the men he had focused on were in his Calculus class. So in denial, he decided that he wasn't watching the boys asses when they bent down to pick up their books or a dropped pencil, and it wasn't the contours of their muscles or backs as they leaned up to stretch, after sitting for so long. No, he must have simply been comparing their own intellect to his own.....perhaps to find someone worthy of respect in this school, besides himself.

But then.....Kaiba realized he really did have a problem, when his mind next began to drift to thinking in those ways about Joey Wheeler. That was the last straw, and Kaiba decided he had to do something about this. And his decision on how to handle this was to, of all things......date a girl.

Yes....still in denial, he decided that since he deprived himself of physical attention with anyone else for this long, maybe his basic needs were simply confused. So he would find some woman who was already throwing herself all over him, in order to fix the confusion about looking at guys.

Still, he didn't want to actually gain any real interest in anyone, either....he simply wanted to fix the problem. The easy solution to this was to pick a girl that was physically appealing, yet also be someone he wouldn't actually 'like' to be with, otherwise. This gave him a wide range of women to choose from at the school. Now all he would have to do was look for the right girl, when it came along. Then after possibly using and tossing her away, he figured things would get back to normal. And once everything was fine again, he could then dump her afterwards and that would be it.

Just as he suspected, it didn't take long. Atleast once a day, there was some girl who would come up to make a move on him, again.....and low and behold by the time he hit English class, one of the popular click girls had shown up like he knew they would.

Kaiba glanced up as she hovered by his desk, saying, "Hi Kaiba, (giggle!) uh.....I was having some trouble with reading this chapter, and I was wondering if I could maybe have your help with it, or something.....you know? (tee-hee!)"

Good lord, it was 'her'. She had to be the worst of the women. And it wasn't her looks.....in that aspect, she had to be the best of the bunch. It was her personality, her intelligence of lack-of, it was the way she talked. Actually, it was especially the way she talked that made him see her as the worst. That weird click language the popular girls had a tendency of picking up, she sounded that way all the time. It made him want to hit her just listening to her. And all this girl ever did was talk. Once she opened her mouth, it's as if nothing could stop it.

But there she was in all her glory.....and every word from 'the mouth that would never end' made him want to bend over his desk and hurl on the spot. But then, isn't that was he was looking for? Maybe this was just what he needed. Now if he could only find some duct tape to keep her quiet.

Infact, he felt if she didn't open her mouth, her beauty rate would go up tenfold. As he considered that, he wondered if she knew of this problem? And as she still continued to talk, he also wondered if he should tell her of this knowledge? Would that chase her away, or lead her to think he was coming onto her?

The woman was still talking.

Strangely enough, another movement caught his attention, and he realized to his amusement he wasn't the only one feeling disgust from this woman. Wheeler had also glanced back looking pretty sick towards her, by the way she was acting around Kaiba.

Then there was another one of the geek squad looking her way. He was the one with the single spike in his hair sticking up, though his name alluded Kaiba. Either way, the guy seemed envious, like he wanted to get in the girl's pants. Infact, even Tea looked angry, for some reason. Kaiba glanced at Tea, and wondered, 'What's wrong, Gardner.....jealous?'

Infact, out of the entire group, Yugi seemed to be just about the only one that wasn't nosey enough to look over......not that Kaiba cared. Then suddenly, Kaiba wondered why he was even looking towards them in the first place?

The thought brought him back to hearing the woman's annoying rambling, yet again. She still didn't stop talking? No wonder he was focused on Yugi's group.....Kaiba was unconsciously doing anything he could to escape from paying attention to this woman. It was time to get this over with.

Looking very agitated now, Kaiba snapped irritably, "Will you please stop rambling like an idiot, and just get to the point?"

"Huh??" She unintelligently asked back.

"You didn't come here to ask me to 'read' to you. Just tell me what you're really here for, before I get too ill from having to listen to this." Kaiba answered, offering no sign of politeness to her.

She didn't seem to let that bother her in the least though, as she said, "Wow, you really knew that? That's why you're so smart in this school....it's just amazing how smart you are."

"And stop sucking up. Listen, I really can't stand listening to you. Every piece of drivel that spouts from your mouth gives me the urge to rip your lungs out, just to make you stop. So, I'm only going to ask this once more: shut up and get to the point, before I lose my patience."

That caused her to stop and blink. Kaiba wasn't sure if she was confused that he dared talk to 'Ms. Popular and ditz cheerleader of the school' that way, or was simply confused from the big words. "Uh....you want to go out with me?" She finally asked.

'Good, that meant she actually understood what I said.' Kaiba thought.

Kaiba turned back to his homework, let out a tired sigh, then answered, "We'll discuss it. Meet me at my limo after school....we'll talk there."

The woman looked at him wide-eyed, as if Kaiba had just spoke a different language. A moment later, she then bounded away back to her seat, tickled pink from what he had said to her....it was the closest any girl had ever gotten to going out with him. Kaiba could just imagine the dollar signs shining in her eyes. But then he only had intentions on using her, probably not something she had even considered. No....he was pretty sure that she was the one that intended on doing the using. Poor foolish girl.

Hi. It's been a long time since I've done any new fics. Actually, this isn't really new. I stopped writing a year ago, but I had a couple completed fics I never submitted because I wasn't very sure on the quality of these stories. But I sent this out anyway as kind of a Xmas present for anyone that liked my past fics desperate enough to get another shot. I can't guarantee it's to the quality I used to do, but here it is. Hope you like it.

To start this, I'll be submitting the first three chapters (starting with Chapter 0, meaning up to Chapter 2). After that, I'll probably do every 2 chapters until it's done.

I have another story to be put out as well in the future, though I can't guarantee when, as of yet. I'm still doing some re-editing of some of my older stories as well, so they don't look so crappy.

Anyway, merry Xmas and happy New Year. No, this is not a Xmas fic, just a Xmas present for Yugioh fans.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

She came to meet Kaiba at his limo, where he informed her he was not really looking for any kind of 'public display'....so if she was looking for him to be her official 'date' per-say, it wasn't going to happen.

That was when she decided to surprisingly agree with him, and spouted out of the blue, "Oh, and don't you worry....I use protection. So nothing can happen, if you know what I mean (giggle!)."

Kaiba looked at her wide-eyed, having trouble believing she just said that, and out in public no less. That was kinda......personal to say. Why didn't she just scream 'slut' now, and get it over with? Yet, he had to admit that by her informing him of this, it certainly sounded like this was going to be a lot easier to get what he wanted from her then he originally thought. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, saying, "This is my house address....see me tonight at 8pm. I'll inform the guards of your arrival. Er....by the way, what 'is' your name?"

"Why, it's Veronica, of course! Don't you know? Everyone else knows me in the school. I'm only like the most popular girl there!" She said in a very ditzy fashion, as if Kaiba should care who know who's at Domino High.

"Whatever.....I'll see you later then." Kaiba answered, writing down her name, and taking off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was about 7:00pm, when she made it to his house 'very' early. After talking and even flirting with the guards, they let her in. She rang the door and was greeted by Mokuba. Mokuba looked at her, and then looked around, trying to figure out who she was, and why the guards let her pass.

She squatted down, saying to Mokuba, "Gee, you're a cute little kid, aren't you? Are you maybe related to the help around here?? Wow, I never thought that Kaiba would have a daycare in his home. He must be really good around kids, huh?"

"Who 'are' you??" Mokuba asked, looking at her like she was an alien or something.

"Me? Why, I'm Veronica....I'm Kaiba's date!" She smiled.

Mokuba sighed, and said, "Come on....I'll take you to the waiting room."

"Wow, you're like a little helper, too!" She said. If she was any more stupid, Mokuba was certain he would have seen bubbles flying from her head. Mokuba brought her to the waiting room. He then went to the nearest intercom system, paging the front gate.

"Security."

"Why did you let this woman come to the front door? Seto's date?? If he finds out any of you let her up here, you're all going to be out of a job!" Mokuba snapped, just as irritated, himself.

"B-but....master Kaiba, your brother has her name on the list!" The guard insisted.

"Fine. You better hope so." Mokuba said, and went to go see his brother in his office, who was typing away frantically.

Mokuba entered, saying, "Did you expect a business client to meet with you today? Cuz I have a feeling the guards mixed the person up."

"No, I didn't." Kaiba answered, never looking from his screen.

"You sure?" Mokuba asked confused, "Cuz you're suppose 'date' is here to see you...."

"Date?" He asked, finally looking Mokuba's way. Kaiba then turned to his files, looking through them, and asked, "Is her name....Veronica?"

"That's right." Mokuba said.

"She's early....fine, send her up." Kaiba answered.

Mokuba's eyes now widened, and said, "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of hiring her for something!"

"No." He said simply.

"Then why did you look in your files?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba paused, before answering, "I didn't remember what her name was. It's....not a name that sticks in your head."

Mokuba smirked from that knowingly, and added, "....or anyone you'd want to remember. Seto, why is she here?"

Kaiba stopped his work completely now and sighed, as he hesitated to answer. Just the way Kaiba was behaving that moment worried Mokuba on what his answer would be. "Listen....why don't you go and take the limo and some money, and you can go have fun at the arcade or with your friends for awhile...."

Mokuba's mouth practically dropped from the comment. "You don't actually 'like' her, do you??" He really thought his brother had better taste than that.

".....no." Kaiba answered.

"Then, why....?"

Why didn't Kaiba realize his brother would begin a lecture with him the instant he invited a girl over? "Mokuba, it's complicated. Will you please just bring her up here, and go??" Kaiba could normally never see himself actually 'asking' his brother to leave him at any time. But under the circumstances, he thought it would really be best for him to go, since he wasn't quite certain what this meeting was going to lead to.

"Fine." Mokuba said, then lectured him, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

'Who's the older brother here?' He thought. Then with a smirk, he asked, "Since when do I do that?"

Mokuba only smirked back, saying, "You might be smart, but you're still a teenager!"

Kaiba quickly added, "Watch it, kid. You're also gonna be one in only one more year."

"Maybe, but I'm not one yet!" Mokuba said, then stuck his tongue out teasingly to his brother. Then before Seto could add anything more about his maturity, Mokuba slammed the door. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle, as he turned away from the door. He was really going to hate to see when his brother finally grew up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mokuba had Ms. Ditz led to his brother's office, as Mokuba went out to 'have fun'. The woman quickly made herself at home as she carelessly tossed her sweater on one of the chairs, then sat down on his desk, on his important papers he was trying to file, as she spat out, "Wow, every one of your rooms is like...so big!! It's just amazing! (giggle!) And that little worker kid is so cute. Is he related to your help?"

Kaiba glanced over at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Finally catching her meaning, his features quickly hardened as he snapped, "That happens to be my brother. Do you have a problem with him?" He was close to showing her the door just then for her comment, if she didn't fix it quick.

Fortunately she did, saying, "Oh, that was your brother? I'm sorry! You know, I should have seen the resemblance. You two look so close alike! (tee-hee!)"

'I hate suck-ups.' He thought. "Why don't we get to the point of the matter?" He then asked.

"You mean, why you asked me here? So....are we gonna like, you know.…go out together? I mean, not like your 'normal' go-out, but you know what I mean." She said.

"Uh....no, not exactly." He said, trying not to sound bored, but failing.

"Well, it makes sense that you would want to go out with me, anyway. I mean after all, I 'am' the most popular girl in the school, and the best #1 cheerleader, and my daddy also runs an important company, plus I have one of the highest scores in class and all the other guys want me..." She began to ramble about herself.

Kaiba looked at his sheet again, to remember her name, and said, "Veronica...I didn't ask you here to talk about yourself."

"Oh, of course not!" She said. "After all, why talk about me, when we can talk about how awesome you are! After all, you 'are' the number one in the school when it comes to grades, the most sexiest of all the guys in Domino High, own one of the richest companies in the country, and...."

"Infact, I didn't ask you over here to talk at all." Kaiba added, getting more annoyed and wondering why he really 'did' call her here, in the first place.

Veronica's voice suddenly changed, as did her attitude, as she said seductively, "Oh, of course....what was I thinking? I know what you want...." She moved over and quickly moved her arms around him, saying, "I see you have a nice couch here in your office....or maybe you'd like to invite me to your bedroom."

'Well, that was easy.' He thought. He didn't even have to ask her....there was absolutely no challenge at all in this, sadly enough. Then again, with a woman like that, he really didn't want to fight or beg for it. But it did make him begin to worry about how easy she was being. "Veronica....exactly how much 'experience' do you have in this?"

She laughed at the question, saying, "You make it sound like a business thing! Don't worry, I have plenty of experience in this....I know exactly what I'm doing." That's what he was worried about. Even more scary, she now began to count on her fingers, saying, "Now there's Steve that I see on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday....Paul on Monday and Wednesday. Then of course Jim, Marty, and Jack I see just about every day. Oh yeah, and William is my drinking partner every Friday and Saturday night. And Brian hangs out on the weekends...."

Kaiba blinked, listening to her. She suddenly realized this may not be a good thing for her new date to know, and looked sheepishly at him, saying, "Oh, I didn't mean 'now'! That was like....a month ago, you know? I'm totally free, now!"

"Uh....maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kaiba said, beginning to shy away from his original plan. After all, if she was so loose with all these people, then who knows what she might have picked up from it.

But before he could push her away, she quickly said, "Uh-uh....you don't want to do that. You know you brought me here for a reason. And besides....I can offer you this." Immediately, the slutty woman ripped her shirt open, bra and all, showing her naked chest to Kaiba. He just sat there shocked that anyone would do something like that. Plus, it wasn't a bad scene. After all, it wasn't everyday a woman flashed her bare breasts in his face.

She then pressed her naked self against his chest, whispering, "I can make you feel real good. Come on, let's have some fun...."

"The bedroom." He finally muttered, and led her there.

Though he still couldn't bring himself to actually have sex with the woman, she still managed to show him all the interesting things her mouth could do with other parts of his body. It gave Kaiba some very new and exciting experiences he never had before, until that night.

Unfortunately, despite that night with Veronica, it didn't exactly cure the problem as he originally thought it would. But atleast on the bright side, he found he did have some physical attraction to women, after all. Yet, after his time with her, he also had a feeling he was now going to be even less interested in looking towards other women than ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school only seemed to go-down hill with his supposed 'new date', as well. Veronica seemed very interested in gossiping her time with Kaiba to everyone at school. She also lied, claiming that they did sleep together, and was even so tacky to talk about Kaiba's length to the other girls, which seemed to become more and more exaggerated as school went on. By the time the middle of school had hit, Kaiba was now being described as a walking tripod with a third leg. And even though it might have been rather amusing and even kind of flattering that the entire school thought he was walking around with a garden hose in his pants, having all the women in school gawk at him even more than before was still annoying at best. Didn't he point out to her that he liked his life private??

At lunch, she insisted on trying to cling and talk to him like they were an official couple, when he already told her he didn't date. But he tried to ignore it for now, since he began to think that maybe all girls naturally acted this stupid.

Finally, heading towards Calculus in-between classes, Kaiba found a moment to relax. His favorite pup was at his locker digging for his books. As Kaiba walked by, he 'accidentally' bumped into him, causing Joey to almost fly inside the locker. "You should watch where you're standing, Mutt. People need to walk here." Kaiba commented, taunting him.

Joey turned and practically snarled at him, "What do you want, KAIBA!!" To Kaiba, it literally felt like Joey was trying to snap at him, as if someone had let him off his leash. Strange....Joey certainly appeared to be angrier towards Kaiba more then usual, and wondered what could have caused him to be so upset today.

"A dog should know better then to snap at his master." Kaiba mused, refusing to show any sign of concern that he had thought of, for that moment. Infact, he outright refused to acknowledge to himself that that had even entered his mind.

"I aint your master!" Joey said, whirling back to face his locker. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at that. After all, Joey was so hell-bent against the master thing, that he missed the other comment.

But as Joey turned back to his locker, his brain slowly clicked on it, and finally realized his error. Before Kaiba could come out and throw it in his face, he spun back towards Kaiba, adding, "And I aint no dog, either!!"

"Maybe if you atleast learned to speak properly, I wouldn't have to compare you with a animal." Kaiba sneered.

Joey was about to go ballistic on him....he could tell. But once again Kaiba was rudely interrupted from that girl. "Seto!!" She cried out from nowhere, and threw her arms around him.

Kaiba was quite annoyed by her for, one: daring to touch him in public without his permission, two: for daring to call him Seto - also without his permission, and three: for talking to him again when he had already told her that he didn't like to hear her voice at all. Kaiba also noticed that Joey became strangely down-cast and turned away after her approach towards him. It confused him why Joey behaved that way, and made him feel strange....almost like he had done something wrong, which definitely made no sense at all.

She then looked Joey's way, saying, "Oh, it's 'you'. You're right, Seto....he really is such a nothing. Why don't you go crawl into a hole or something, you loser!" She said, putting Joey down, then giving off this terrible shrilling laugh. Joey looked even more miserable now.

Tristan was also in the distance, and was about to approach and say something, but at the time he was too afraid to. After all, he always thought she was hot....atleast on the outside.

But her comment was the final straw for Kaiba. First of all, she made it sound as if they had some kind of conversation on bashing Wheeler, which never happened. And it was one thing for Kaiba to say things to Joey, but only 'he' made fun of the Mutt, and certainly not 'her'.

To Joey's surprise, Kaiba didn't laugh along with her. If anything, he showed outward anger towards her. With controlled hostility, he said to Joey in strangely polite, very business-like tone, "If you'll excuse us...."

Kaiba then grabbed Veronica, pulling her by the arm so she was pealed off of him, and moved her and himself some-what down the hall.

Tristan now approached, seeing the Kaiba and his girlfriend arguing in the distance. He smiled, saying to Joey, "I think someone's in trouble...."

"Ya think so?" Joey said. No longer feeling as bad, as he and Tristan watched the two in the distance.

"What's wrong, Seto-honey?" Veronica asked.

"Number one, I did not give you permission to call me by my first name. Very few are given that privilege, and you're not one of them." He said, with ice in his tone.

"I'm sorry hon', I just..." She began to spit out.

"Number two, I don't like nicknames. The name is Kaiba, you will only call me that." Kaiba ordered her.

"Oh, well....I...." She continued to try and interrupt.

But Kaiba would not hear of it, as he continued, "Number three....when I am talking to someone, I do not like being interrupted for any reason."

"But, he is such a jerk! I was just...."

"And lastly, this is not working. Don't see me again. Whatever you thought this supposed 'relationship' of yours was, it's now through. And don't gossip about me again. I don't like that either." Kaiba snapped.

"Uh...but....you can't be serious!" She said.

Kaiba then let her go, and without another word, he walked away.

"Wait a minute, you can't just....you can't break up with me!! No one breaks up with me! I'm the most popular girl in school!!" She spat out. As he ignored her, she continued to wail at the top of her lungs, "Fine, who needs you anyway, you big jerk! You had a small dick, anyway....what do you think of that!!"

"Hey Joey, I think the most popular girl in school just got dumped!" Tristan loudly announced, to make sure Veronica heard, as she whirled around to face whoever dared talk about her.

Joey laughed, "Can you say....LOSER!!"

Everyone around them laughed, and she looked totally humiliated. "Shut up! You have no idea who you're talking to! My Daddy will crush you all!" Finally she turned and ran down the hall, bawling, "Daddyyyy!!"

Joey felt ten times better, after that. The girl that was picking on him just got burned, and Kaiba was no longer dating her. Yet, at the same time he was still confused why that bothered him so much. Since yesterday, when he heard Kaiba seeming to accept her date, he was so angry with him, as if he had broken some unspoken rule. And after the gossip, when he heard that Kaiba supposedly slept with her...he was steamed hearing it. Infact, after Kaiba dared to talk to him, Joey felt like decking him right then and there. Yet, there was still no explanation he could find for the irrational feeling of....what? Jealousy? And was that for her, or for him? Joey decided maybe he liked the girl, and was jealous that Kaiba was popular enough to get her. Yep....that had to be it, no other explanation about it.

As for Kaiba, after the whole incident he was starting to feel almost....depressed. It wasn't the girl, it was the feeling that he had for once achieved some kind of normalcy in his life, plus proving to himself that he 'did' like girls. Yet, now he was left with no one again, and even less interest to try and be with a girl after that…just like he thought might happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Dealing With Adulthood

Chapter 3.

Weeks had gone by since Kaiba had broken up with his so-called girlfriend, and his body was still playing evil tricks on him….making him stare at people he didn't mean to draw attention on. At one time, he even had the Mutt turn and snarl, "What are you looking at, Kaiba??"

With a subtle smirk, Kaiba simply replied, "A nobody dog. Why do you ask?" It quickly resulted in Joey yelling to the point that he ended up with yet another detention.

Joey was never actually a problem for him, no matter what was happening with himself. Joey would always be Joey and Kaiba never found him a concern to deal with. If anything, the staring only gave Kaiba more pleasure to see Joey react more towards him.

The problem was when he started to do that towards other people he normally didn't talk to.

During a more awkward moment, one of those people happen to be a guy in his Calculus class. He was a smart quiet kid that normally kept to himself. He was also originally one of the kids he looked at before, which led him to think maybe he was simply looking for an intellectual challenge. From what he had seen of him, though he was very bright, the kid could be lacking some times when it came to the simplest of things. Sometimes even common sense could elude him.

Unfortunately, Kaiba's staring was not one of those things which were left unnoticed. As Kaiba's eyes had drifted on the kid, thinking about the student's strengths and weaknesses, he noticed a curious eye from him glance back Kaiba's way. The kid raised an eyebrow, as if offering Kaiba a silent query, and Kaiba quickly looked away, pretending to have never been looking in that general direction.

Later after school that day, Kaiba had left his final class, when he actually got approached by the same kid. He came up to Kaiba, muttering, "Excuse me....Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned, keeping his mask in disinterest on, as he asked, "What is it?"

"Um....I'm sorry to bother you, but I forgot to write down the homework assignment on Calculus today, and I was hoping to get it from you....if that's not too much trouble." He said, with a strange sheepish look on his face, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Why don't you ask the teacher?" Kaiba asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't find him anywhere." The kid answered.

"Your friends?" Kaiba added.

"They already left." The kid said, looking even more nervous, now.

Kaiba was getting a strange vibe from him, like he was making excuses for some reason. So, instead of merely pulling out the assignment and writing it down for him, Kaiba said, "Come with me, it's at my locker."

Kaiba went to his locker, in the hallway that was now empty since all the school kids were piling outside towards their buses. Kaiba then opened the locker, and hesitated before finally looking down at the kid. "So...what did you really want?"

"I....I'm sorry?" The kid stammered.

"You insult me by thinking I don't see this as some lame excuse. What do you want? If you're looking for a tutor, you should know I'm not interested...."

"No, it's not that!" He said quickly. Then realizing he just interrupted Seto Kaiba, his head lowered and blushed, stating, "Oh....I'm sorry."

"Then....what is it?" Kaiba asked.

"I heard about your breakup with that cheerleader after one day. I guess you didn't like her very much." The kid said.

Kaiba didn't like gossiping and was ready to throw that in the kid's face. But he hesitated, remembering he was one of the kids he had kept drifting off to, in order to stare at him. So, let it slide for now. Kaiba turned away, answering, "No, she wasn't my type."

"Or....maybe not your sex?" The boy asked.

Kaiba quickly looked the kid's way, surprise on his face which quickly turned to anger. "You dare approach me to make up accusations??"

"No no, it's not like that, at all!" The kid said, hands up defensively.

"Bullshit!" He snapped, now fuming at this kid. "As if there's not enough morons gossiping about my personal life, that's all I need is some other loser to come along and...."

"I have a crush on you!" The kid suddenly blurted out, but quickly covered his mouth with his hands. His face was beat red, as he looked around to make sure no one heard him other than Kaiba.

Kaiba just stared at him, having trouble registering what was just said to him. The boy then looked back down, saying, "Sorry....I was just hoping that maybe...."

"You think I'm gay?" Kaiba asked. "Why would you think that?"

Kaiba tried to keep his cool, but was now beginning to wonder if he was perhaps giving off weird vibes of his own that some people might sense about him. If that was true, that could cause problems….especially since he was certain he was not that type. Then again, he 'was' gawking at him today....perhaps that did it.

"Well, it's just....you were staring at me today, and I was just hoping that, well...."

So it 'was' the staring. He really had to watch himself more closely. But now that Kaiba thought about it, didn't the boy just say he had an open interest in him??

"I'm sorry for making such a stupid thought that you might....please don't tell anyone. I'd probably become even more of an outcast then before...." He said miserably.

Kaiba stared him down for a long moment, before adding, "How do I know you're not from the yearbook, trying to get a good story for school, or maybe even the press?"

"Are you crazy? Why would I want to do something like that? Don't you get it?" He asked, in almost a whisper. "I'm not really popular in this school, already. All I'd need is some stupid rumor like that about me, and the bullies in this school would never leave me alone! No one in their right mind would do something that stupid. It's just....I was just being hopeful. I had a date for a while, but that was a year ago, and he moved away. I've been pretty alone with what I am ever since, and....I guess I was just hoping to find someone else like me, you know?"

Kaiba paused looking down at the kid, then turned away towards his lockers, seeming to look for something. He said, "I seemed to have forgotten my assignment at home. You'll have to come over and pick it up."

"You left it home? But, how....?" The kid was starting to ask, seeing the idea of today's homework assignment being home impossible, then noticed the look Kaiba was giving him and it began to sink in. "Oh! Uh....yeah, not a problem. When can I, uh....pick it up?" He blushed.

"8pm is fine with me." Kaiba answered. He pulled out a sheet of paper, jotting down his address, and said, "Here, this is my address. And your name is?"

"Oh, I'm Martin. Pleased to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

Kaiba looked at it, but didn't take it. He closed his locker, saying, "Be on time. Don't be too early, either." He then brushed passed him, heading to his limo.

After he left school, Kaiba sat inside the car wondering why he just invited the kid to come to his home? What did he think he had to gain by bringing him over? He had no idea. It was just a feeling. But for some reason, after what Martin said, he felt he wanted to see him again. Maybe the kid was the key to help him figure out what's wrong with himself, and why he couldn't seem to stop staring at certain people.


	5. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Dealing With Adulthood

Chapter 4.

It was 8:00pm that night exactly. The doorbell rang and Mokuba went over and casually answered the door.

At the door was an average-looking teenager, who seemed to be rather fidgety, and very nervous. Thanks to his big brother, Mokuba found it very easy to read a person's body language. This kid was both scared out of his wits and excited about something. At first thought, Mokuba assumed the kid must be here for a job interview, though Kaiba normally took care of that at work.

He looked down at Mokuba, saying, "Oh, I didn't know Kaiba had a younger brother. It's nice to meet you." And gave a polite bow.

Mokuba immediately saw it as sucking up. He'd seen it before….it's what everyone did around them. He boredly replied to him, "Well, you couldn't have made it through the gate without Seto wanting you here. So, what are you here for?"

"Oh, uh....I'm here to pick up a homework assignment. I missed what I was supposed to do, and Kaiba said he'd let me copy the assignment from him." He smiled.

'Homework?' Well, that was unexpected, and a dumb excuse at that. Looking very unconvinced, Mokuba asked, "So, he let you come over to his house to get it??"

"Oh, uh....he wanted me to help tutor him." Martin quickly lied, attempting to modify his first lame excuse with an even worst one.

This kid tutor his brother?? Now he knew this was bullshit. This kid had to be the worst liar he had ever seen. Mokuba gave him a fake polite smile, and said, "Okay....I'll bring you to the waiting room."

He didn't know why this person was so insisted on keeping his real reason for being here. But assuming this stranger was just stupid, he decided he'd just have to find out the information from his brother.

After leaving Martin to sweat it out in the waiting room, Mokuba once again went into his brother's room.

When Kaiba went to work earlier that day, he ended up getting so piled up in paperwork, he had completely forgotten his appointment with Martin. Because of which, he had forgotten to come up with a schedule or excuse for him, or pre-warn Mokuba ahead of time to avoid strange questions later.

But as soon as Mokuba walked in, Kaiba remembered who was going to be coming over, and his brother was undoubtedly going to ask about it. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have been the one to answer the door....now he had to deal with Mokuba, again. 'Shit.'

"Is someone here to see me?" Kaiba asked, without a sign of change in expression.

"Yeah....you're expecting Martin?" Mokuba asked.

"Send him up." Kaiba answered, hoping that Martin didn't say anything stupid and Mokuba would simply assume it's about business.

Mokuba then asked, "So, what is he here for?"

Kaiba's first hope was already shot down. Martin must not have given a good enough excuse at the door. Otherwise, his brother wouldn't be asking. He knew Martin's pathetic homework excuse wouldn't fly for his brother either, so instead he answered, "He needs me to tutor him a bit. I agreed."

"Since when do you tutor?" Mokuba asked, knowing his brother's preference to be as anti-social as possible.

"The teacher offered that it would be an extra credit grade." He lied, and hated to pile more lies on top of lies....especially to his brother. He purposely kept his eyes fixed on the monitor so that Mokuba couldn't notice the guilty look beginning to grow on his face.

"Oh." Mokuba said. That was actually quite believable that his brother would do something like that to get an even better grade….if that was possible. But that didn't explain the fact that if that was true....then why did the other kid lie about it? "That's funny, cuz the one you're tutoring said he's the one being the tutor."

"That's ridiculous." Kaiba said. "Maybe you misunderstood." He silently cursed at Martin's stupidity. He should have known Martin wouldn't be able to handle even a simple excuse. After staring at him enough times at school, he knew the kid lacked in a great deal of common sense. Obviously, he was a crappy liar, too.

"No, I didn't misunderstand. So....why would he think he's teaching you? Everyone knows your the smartest in school, unless he was just lying to make up a story. But if you're tutoring him, why would he want to lie about it?"

And curse his brother's intelligence, though he couldn't help but swell with pride that Mokuba seemed to be clearly more intelligent than the other kid that was in his own calculus class. Kaiba sighed, "Mokuba....just bring him up."

"You're keeping something from me. Now, what is it? You never invite anyone over, even if you were going to tutor him. The last time you brought someone over, it was that ditzy bimbo some weeks ago, that I'm glad you dumped...." Mokuba said. Then suddenly Mokuba became silent, as if putting 2 and 2 together, and Kaiba could feel his own nervousness grow, almost wishing at times that Mokuba really wasn't as smart as he was.

Mokuba then gave a mischievous grin, saying, "He's not your newest date, is he Seto? Maybe I should leave again for the day and go play with my friends, so you can be 'alooone'." Teasing his brother.

Kaiba blushed, trying to hide it and failing, as he snapped, "You're not going anywhere! Will you just bring him up, already??"

"Okay, I wouldn't want your 'date' to be kept waiting!" Mokuba giggled, and ran from the room before Kaiba could belt him. And he laughed practically the whole way, as he headed back to get Martin.

He didn't actually believe that was the reason, but it was still fun torturing his brother like that. There was still a couple things that nagged the back of his mind, though. He still wasn't certain why Martin was here, having a feeling the tutor excuse from his brother was also a lie, since he didn't explain why Martin had lied. Kaiba also didn't actually deny the accusation Mokuba made towards him. He told Mokuba not to leave, but didn't say it wasn't his date. But that thought was easily pushed aside….he still didn't believe it for a moment, and decided he'd just bug his brother later about this Martin. Perhaps this was about some top secret project he couldn't reveal yet, and Martin was some technician that was just socially inept.

So, Mokuba fetched this person, and began to lead him to his brother.

As they headed back, Martin looked around in awe, stating, "Wow, I can't believe how big this place is! Someone could get lost in here!"

"Yeah." Mokuba said with little interest, adding, "Just don't comment on the house to Seto, okay?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cuz it sounds like you're sucking up, and he gets enough of that from everyone else in the world." Mokuba replied.

".....oh. I never thought of that." Martin said. He then studied Mokuba for a moment, before asking him, "So, uh.....what other things should I know and not know about your brother?"

Mokuba smiled and looked up, saying, "Try not to make him angry."

"Well yeah, but......are there certain things he likes? What's he like to eat? What kind of movies does he like? Does he prefer drive-ins, or sit down theatres? Does he like the beach, or the outdoors?" Martin asked, suddenly trying to drill Mokuba in hopes to get an edge on his new date.

Up until this moment, Mokuba had just about completely convinced himself this had to be another top secret project that his brother was working on at home, that he was certain he would be informed about later. But once Martin started throwing him weird questions like that, he immediately stopped in his tracks, and turned around, being very suspicious now.

Giving Martin a weird look, he asked, "Okay....what's with the 30 questions? I thought you were here to....'tutor' him?"

Martin blinked, then smiled, saying, "You know, you're pretty smart for a little kid."

"Yeah, and for a high school tutor, I could probably kick your ass in math, and so could Seto. So, why don't you stop lying to me, and tell me what this is really about." Mokuba said, making it a statement instead of a question. Just like his brother, he left no room for argument.

Martin muttered, "Um....did your older brother ever tell you what kind of people he likes to date?"

Narr: Is Mokuba going to find out? If so, how he going to feel about this? What will Kaiba have to say? What will happen to poor Martin? Find all this out next week!

Yeah, I guess I left this one at kind of a bad cliff-hanger. Sorry about that….but it's only a week. Right?

Thanks to everyone that reviewed last week. It really made me feel better knowing people still remember me, and still like my stories. I've been away from doing this for so long, I wasn't sure anyone would be left to even read my stuff. So, again….thanks to everyone who offered input. I always look forward to hearing from you all, and I offer replies to all that do. Please review to let me know how you liked it or not. Inputs from my readers are always invited.


	6. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Dealing With Adulthood

Chapter 5.

Mokuba just stared at him, as the guy finally explained that he was Seto's date.

Finally, the younger Kaiba just shook his head and laughed, saying, "You know, I have a feeling you're going to be sorely disappointed. My big brother isn't into that kind of thing. But then, maybe you didn't realize he has atleast 20 girls hanging over him every day."

"Yes, but....that doesn't mean he likes it." Martin said.

Mokuba's amusement left quickly, knowing that was true, and now glared at him….making himself look very much like his older brother at the moment. He snapped, "Fine, then maybe you'll see the truth after he kicks you out."

He then marched to his brother's door and opened it, announcing harshly, "Hey Seto, your boyfriend's here!"

Again his brother blushed, as he snapped back at Mokuba, "Stop saying that!"

The two stared each other down for a moment, as Martin awkwardly entered the room. Mokuba didn't like the fact that Seto still wasn't denying it, nor the almost guilty look showing in his eyes....

Finally, Mokuba broke the silence, as he snapped, "I'm going to the arcade for awhile. Don't do anything 'stupid'!" He then slammed the door, leaving....making Kaiba flinch as the door slammed shut.

This didn't make Kaiba feel any better, and wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Martin wasn't really his date. He wasn't even sure why he didn't straight-out deny it, which he was certain Mokuba was waiting to hear. It's not like anything was going to come from this meeting. Maybe this was a mistake. He wasn't really into guys, anyway….and he certainly wasn't trying to upset his brother.

All he wanted was answers. But, how in the world was he suppose to explain that to his brother, when he didn't even know what was wrong with him?

Martin said, "Uh....sorry. I didn't realize that you even had a brother. He....doesn't know, does he?" It was more of a statement than a question, though.

"Know what?" Kaiba asked.

"You know, that you're...."

Kaiba glared over at him, snapping, "And what makes you think that I am?"

Martin paused for a moment. "I'm sorry....did I misunderstand something?"

Kaiba now looked away, saying, "This is all wrong. I'm not gay, I'm not interested in guys. I've simply....had some problems lately that I have to sort out on my own. I apologize for wasting your time." He spoke to Martin, like he was talking to a business client….very professional and very distant.

But the kid who was obviously dense in some subjects, seemed to be insightful in other matters. "Listen, I know this is all confusing for you. I've been there, Kaiba....I had trouble accepting it at first, myself. But you can't pretend to be something else that you're not."

"What makes you think I'm pretending anything?" Kaiba snapped, refusing to let his defenses fall.

"Well….when I told you how I felt, you didn't get all offended or disgusted at me for saying what I did. That's normally a good sign." Martin said.

"What the hell did you expect me to do….punch you?" Kaiba asked, annoyed at the comment. "Is that how I'm suppose to prove I'm straight? Personally, I'd prefer not to resort to violence."

"Th-that would definitely keep me away…." Martin stated, backing up a step as he began to worry that Kaiba might physically hurt him, now. "But that doesn't prove anything to yourself."

Martin was right. All the walls in the world he put up would not solve the problem when the conflict was internal. Kaiba then asked, "So, then how do you propose I do that?"

"You could....kiss me." Martin swallowed. Before Kaiba could really start to yell, he hurriedly added, "If you do that and don't like it, then you know you're not gay. But if you like it, then...."

That seemed to sink into Kaiba's head, as he balanced the plusses and minuses of such an action with a guy. He was atleast sealed in a room by themselves without witnesses. He had nothing to fear. If Martin tried to use that against him later, it would be his word against Kaiba's. Plus, as the kid stated earlier at school, if Martin was found out to be gay, the bullies would probably crucify him….which would make any attempt on gossip not worth the chance.

Finally, Kaiba nodded, "Fine." He did want to know, and was getting tired of these confusing feelings. Maybe doing this would finally make it all stop and go away.

Martin approached Kaiba's own lips cautiously. The boy's approach made Kaiba want to run, feeling an irrational fear of doing something very wrong well up in him. Yet, at the same time he felt a strange excitement build in him too, having a chance to kiss a kid he had been staring at for atleast a few weeks, now.

Their lips softly touched, and the pleasure he felt from it was undeniable, as he himself deepened the kiss shortly after. When they finally pulled away, the realization and self-disappointment was clearly in Kaiba's eyes.

Martin tried to reassure him, saying, "There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know. Just because it's not really socially acceptable, it doesn't make it a terrible thing. It's not like we're committing any crime. So what if you like guys, it's no one's business, anyway. And....I never thought of you the type who really cared about what other people thought, really." He looked down, not sure if he said too much.

Kaiba then looked back towards the door where he last saw his brother, and said, "It's not the other people I'm worried about...." 'How could I possibly tell him? Is he going to understand?'

That was Kaiba's greatest concern. He would never allow himself to do anything his brother would disapprove of. But what if just being gay offended his brother, whether he let himself be with another guy or not? The last thing he would ever want was his own interests to possibly push his brother away. He would rather live a lie forever, than do that. And after the way his brother acted earlier, he didn't know how he'd react to this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba let Martin stay for quite a while that night. For the longest time they just talked, or actually Martin did a lot of talking and Kaiba mostly listened. He talked about his past and his experiences….when he first found out he was gay, how he tried to pretend he wasn't. How he found the first person that shared that interest, and how much they enjoyed being together when he finally excepted who he was.

He told Kaiba that he was no longer afraid of what he was. Though he was still afraid of what other people could do to him that didn't like his type, he was not ashamed in his feelings towards other guys.

When the talking died down, Martin was able to get closer to Kaiba to let him also be able to get a better understanding of these strange emotions he was going through.

Kaiba really liked the kissing part. He also enjoyed the feel of touching one another. But Martin could sense his resistance to doing anything more than that. Martin got a clear understanding that he wanted to take this slow. Infact, he made a very strong point to Martin that depending on how Mokuba reacted when he got home, this might be the last time they even saw each other.

Martin was saddened to hear Kaiba would simply stop letting himself be who he wanted to be, simply because his little brother might disapprove. But he was certainly not going to tell Seto Kaiba what he should and shouldn't do. He accepted whatever happened, in hopes they could see each other again. As long as Kaiba was atleast kind enough to tell him what his answer would be, after his talk with his brother.

And the very moment Kaiba noticed on the computer monitor he had up that Mokuba had returned, he told Martin it was time to go. He called for the butler, who led him back down to the front, just as Mokuba was coming in.

Mokuba didn't expect he would even still be here, after this long. He gave Martin a surprised look, as Martin gave a bow towards him.

"I'm sorry if my words offended you in any way, earlier." He said to Mokuba, hoping to be able to keep on the kid's good side, now understanding just how important Mokuba's opinion was to his older brother. "It was an honor to have met you. I hope we can meet again in the future, sometime."

Mokuba didn't say anything to him, as he headed out the door.

When Mokuba left the mansion, he visited the arcade and Kaiba Land, hanging out with people who instantly pretended to be his friend because of who he was. He had a tendency of getting that a lot, and could relate sometimes why his brother acted the way he did around other people.

After Mokuba calmed down and was no longer angry, he felt terrible for fighting with his brother. Kaiba did literally everything for him. He just wished sometimes his brother wouldn't be so secretive about things. These weird signals Kaiba had been putting out lately frustrated him. He didn't understand it….it confused him.

First his brother invited some lady over to their house that he couldn't stand, then he invited some gay guy. 'Seto….why are you doing this? And why wont you tell me anything?'

Now that he came home, he found the gay guy had been here the entire time, which he found even more strange. He was sure after they argued earlier that Martin was probably going to be seeing the front door instantly afterwards. It was unusual for Kaiba to keep anyone around he might think his brother was offended by. But at the same time, he definitely saw the signs of Martin being booted when the guy said goodbye to him. It was more like a plea for his approval, as if Mokuba was the very thing keeping him from staying.

He went straight to his brother's room….not only to get information, but to apologize for fighting, not wanting him to feel bad about earlier. But after seeing Martin still there, he had a bad feeling about seeing his brother at this moment.

He opened the door, and peered in. "Seto?"

Kaiba was in his room at his desk. The monitor was presently off, and he looked troubled about something.

He wasn't sure if the troubled look was about him or whatever conflict his brother was going through. "Seto…??"

"Hey." Kaiba said, offering a weak smile.

Mokuba came in, lowering his head. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess I was being kind of a jerk."

"No you weren't." Kaiba said. He looked away from him, stating, "It was my fault. I haven't been myself lately. There's something we need to talk about….and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

All this time, he had been hoping for his brother to open up to him about his problems. Since he left, that's all he had been wanting was for his brother to tell him what was wrong.

Now, Mokuba was suddenly getting the strange sinking feeling that he just didn't want to know.


	7. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Dealing With Adulthood

Chapter 6.

His brother was gay. This was what Kaiba explained to him.

He told Mokuba the reason it took so long to tell him was because he didn't know it himself. It had been giving him problems at school, and it took time for him to resolve it.

The people he had been inviting over were 'experiments' in a sense, to help him figure out what was wrong.

Mokuba was slightly freaked out to hear about this. If these two people helped his brother find out he's gay, then exactly what did him and Martin do together all this time??

He swallowed, and asked, "Do you like this guy?"

Kaiba understood he was referring to Martin. It was a good question. His looks were okay, he supposed….atleast for a guy. He certainly didn't have a jock-like build, there was nothing all that special about him. He was about average height, brown hair like Kaiba's, he was thin, he wore glasses. As he thought about it, the kid was really pretty average….nothing that actually stood out about him. Maybe it 'was' the kid's intellect after all that attracted him.

"He's okay." He finally answered. What was he supposed to say? He did like kissing him….he liked the feeling he got from it. He realized the small amount of affection he got from Martin was 200 times more pleasing than what he got from that ditz girl, even after she gave him a blow job.

Of course….these things he had no intention on talking about to his younger brother.

Mokuba looked away. "Are you planning on dating him?"

"I don't know. Definitely not publicly." Kaiba replied. "Would you be upset, if I did?"

He knew it was going to come down to him….it normally did. Mokuba looked back over at him, saying, "It's not supposed to be up to me. If that's what you want to be with, then be with him. I'm just happy if you're happy."

Kaiba nodded, offering a hint of a smile, relieved that Mokuba wasn't upset over what he told him.

Mokuba then gave a smirk, adding, "I can live with gay. But if I find you suddenly have any weird interests for sheep, dogs, or anything not human...I'm officially disowning you."

Kaiba looked amused and replied, "If that happens, I'm disowning myself."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school, Kaiba had found Martin in-between class and led him out of the school to a tree that looked relatively empty of people. He calmly leaned against the tree to give Martin the information he had been waiting for, per his agreement yesterday.

"Mokuba approves." He told him.

Martin let out a breath, not realizing he had been holding it in. "So….what happens from here?"

He shrugged, not entirely sure himself. "If you plan on seeing me again, there's going to be some ground rules."

"Oh….I know." Martin said, automatically assuming Kaiba was going to want this to be kept secret. That was already assumed.

"This doesn't get out in public." Kaiba said, confirming what he already knew.

"As I said yesterday, my last relationship was also secret. So….that's nothing new." Martin said.

Kaiba added, "Since this is being kept secret, that means you are to continue to act natural towards me in school."

He nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I don't think you do." Kaiba argued. "As I'm sure you know, I don't really like to 'socialize'. That means I also don't expect you to start acting like some kind of 'friend' of mine suddenly, either. Since I'm not the friendly type, people would start to wonder."

Kaiba was right….Martin didn't expect that part. "But….how are we supposed to talk to each other? What if something comes up? What if either of us want to make plans to see each other, or have to cancel for some reason?"

Martin had a point. Kaiba looked away, stating, "Well, you're the one that came up with the stupid tutor idea. I suppose we can pretend I'm tutoring you."

Martin felt slightly disappointed that his own boyfriend wouldn't even acknowledge him at school. But, he said nothing to argue the point. He was Seto Kaiba after all, someone one doesn't argue with. Plus, he hoped maybe in time Kaiba might change his mind if he started to like him enough. His boyfriend was rather new at dealing with this, after all.

So, Martin nodded, saying, "Okay. Maybe then if we need to talk, we can have this tree here as our spot. It's really nice here under the tree, and there's not too many people."

Kaiba really couldn't care less what the scenery was like where they talked, as long as they weren't within earshot of other people. He shrugged, stating blandly, "Whatever."

Then with a smile, Martin asked, "So, Kaiba….when can we see each other again?"

They exchanged phone numbers with each other, and made arrangements to see each other again.

During school, things were starting to finally die down on the gossip about his breakup with the bimbo. But that whole episode with Veronica caused other problems. The problem was that since she got a date with him, now every girl at school thought they also had a chance, and was hovering around him more than ever. If it wasn't for the fact that it could hurt his business, reputation, and possibly Mokuba as well, he was tempted to throw in their faces that he was gay, just to get rid of them.

But was he really gay? Given, he now accepted the fact that he had a certain interest towards guys, but did it mean he didn't like girls? He atleast liked some of them physically, after he had enjoyed heavily playing around with the cheerleading witch from hell. But then, he was never actually turned-on by watching her, like he was with guys. Plus, he never found any of them worth more than physical interest....in fact, most of them he simply despised looking at.

And after the small amount of time he had with Martin, he found it far more pleasing than with her. But did that mean he preferred the physical better, or could he simply sense that he meant more to Martin than he meant to the woman, which might have been the reason for it being more pleasing.

Either way, this personal attraction-thing still confused him to no end.

But after he began to spend some time with this boyfriend, he became sure about one thing….he did like Martin. The boy had some intelligence....not much fell in the aspect of common sense, but he was very educated, making it easier to talk to him. And since both had an interest in guys, they also had that in common too, now. Plus, Martin was very shy and quiet....making him easy to mold. Martin was no control freak, so he never tried to usurp what his boyfriend said, which Kaiba preferred. After all, Kaiba himself 'was' a control freak.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

His quiet dating with Martin continued, and Martin's visits to Kaiba's home became more frequent. Their relationship, if one would call it that, soon stretched on for weeks, as they got closer and more serious.

Finally, they had been getting close enough where Martin began to push the issue on wanting sex. Martin didn't think there would be a problem with going to the next step, at this time. After all, they had already been sleeping in bed together with each other….they simply never went all the way.

But to his surprise, there was a great deal of resistance. At first, Kaiba had no idea what he was even talking about, not really understanding how two guys physically 'could' have sex together. So, Martin needed to explain it to him.

"What?" Kaiba asked, looking at him like he was an alien. "You're kidding, right? Is that even sanitary?"

"But…." Martin pleaded.

"No."

Martin was rather down-trodden, when Kaiba refused to have anything to do with gay sex. He didn't understand why Kaiba gave such resistance to it. He was gay, he liked guys….so why wouldn't he want to?

Despite his own feelings on the issue, Martin still accepted Kaiba's answer without argument, while silently hoping that maybe his boyfriend simply needed more time. Of course, Kaiba also still showed no interest in changing how they did things at school yet, either….still ignoring him like he was nothing while they were in public. Despite these growing problems, Martin still settled for whatever Kaiba could offer him.

But unknown to Martin, his complacency was only helping to hurt their relationship more. Kaiba was starting to realize that Martin was pretty much agreeable to literally 'everything' he said. He couldn't remember one time that the boy disagreed, argued, or protested in the least. No matter how Martin felt, he would blindly agree with whatever Kaiba wanted, without question.

Though Kaiba enjoyed in the beginning playing the control freak in the relationship, he also never liked anything being too easy. Like everything in life, he always preferred a challenge. He wanted to find more in Martin than what he was seeing. And so with that thought in mind, he began to 'test' Martin….trying to find a new reaction out of him.

His first test finally got Kaiba to acknowledge his boyfriend in school. To Martin's surprise, out of nowhere Kaiba started to treat him like a bully, and mock him. He labeled Martin in school as a 'Geek', anxiously waiting to see if he could make Martin angry.

To Kaiba's surprise….he got the opposite reaction. Martin was absolutely overjoyed. Not only did Kaiba finally start to give him attention during school, but by giving him a nickname Martin said to Kaiba that it was proof that he cared.

Martin didn't expect his reaction to piss Kaiba off. He became outright hostile towards the accusation that the nickname meant he cared, insisting that it meant just the opposite….confusing him. After all….why would his boyfriend not care for him? That didn't even make sense….how could a person 'not' like the very person they're dating?

To Kaiba's disappointment, his tests proved to be a failure. He could not find any new reactions out of him. Sadly, he found himself starting to get bored with the kid. The guy was nice, and had been quite helpful in finding out what he was feeling....but he just wasn't what he wanted. Plus, he felt Martin might have purposely been playing the obedient 'slave' because of who Kaiba was. The guy seemed to really react to the fact that he was in the presence of Seto Kaiba, the mighty CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and not just 'the guy he was dating'. But then, what did he expect? Someone like him who was known by literally everyone, how could he expect to find someone who liked him for who he was? It was probably the reason Kaiba never wanted to do this in the first place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since Kaiba had found his time with Martin was becoming more and more of a burden then a pleasure, he also began to find more reasons to work longer. Recently, his only time of pleasure was once again as usual with his brother, work, or....well, of course teasing the Mutt.

And today during school was one of those particular times….

"Are you kidding? I could kick his ass with one hand tied behind my back!"

Kaiba paused, hearing Wheeler's familiar voice, which was normally loud enough to even be heard in the crowded hallway of students in between class.

Curious to see what form of stupidity Joey was blurting out this time, he decided to approach.

"Joey, Kaiba already beat you twice now in the game!" Tristan said.

Joey retorted, "Yeah, but that was before. You guys saw me….I've been really good, and getting better by the day. And if you think about it, it makes sense. Yeah, the first time Kaiba beat me, he pretty much creamed me. The second time I fought him though, I was actually really close. But, by this time….I could probably kick his ass with my eyes closed! What??"

During the time Joey was talking, his friends were suddenly looking very nervously towards him, no….passed him.

"Umm….maybe this isn't a good subject, right now." Yugi said, trying to desperately to shut him up, since Kaiba was literally right behind him.

"Yeah, ix-nay on the game." Tristan said, waving his hand back and forth across his neck, desperately trying to hint to him to shut up.

"Geez….what's the problem? You act like Kaiba's right here or something. And it's a good thing he's not, cuz I'd waste him so fast, I'd have him running away with his tail between his….huh?" Joey shut up for second as his arm hit someone behind him while flailing around during his moment of bragging.

He turned to see who he ran into, to see Kaiba glaring right down at him. "Yaaahhh!!"

"You were saying something, mutt?" Kaiba asked.

Kaiba startled him and he immediately backed up a few steps, looking scared enough that he might piss himself. But Joey never did react to fear as a normal person would. When he got scared, he had a tendency of trying to hide that fear. Unfortunately, he usually replaced it with either anger, or fake confidence. And usually when he got this way, he normally shoved his foot in his mouth saying something he didn't always mean to say.

Joey puffed himself up, trying to look tough in front of Kaiba, then pointed at him boldly, and blurted, "I challenge you to a duel!" As he stupidly said this, his friends wondered just where Joey dropped his brain at that moment.

"Hmph. Why should I even bother to waste my time with a 3rd rate duelist?" Kaiba asked, amused.

"I aint no 3rd rate duelist! You're just afraid that I'd wipe your title down to nutt'n, after I creamed ya!" Joey insisted.

During this time, it caused some random people to look over with interest....one of them happened to be Martin.

"Do you really want to humiliate yourself in front of your so-called 'friends', Mutt?" Kaiba sneered.

"I aint a dog!" Joey snarled, getting into Kaiba's face.

Oh yes, this was indeed one of Kaiba's highlights to the day.....and finally no bimbo to get in his way of it. "You certainly snarl like one. Does your master have to put a leash on you now, to keep you under control? Or maybe I should bring you to dog training class. You seem to have such a hard time with this school, maybe a school for animals would better suit you."

Joey growled again, as Tristan quickly grabbed him and pulled him farther back before Joey could take a swing at him. Joey spat out, "Let me go! Lemme at him, I can take him!" Kaiba just laughed. Joey snarled more, "I aint your damn dog, and you aint my master!"

"And obviously the grammar I pointed out hadn't improved, either. Bad dog...." Kaiba mused.

During this entire time, Martin was getting more and more jealous by the moment. He had given this kid a nickname....in fact, it was an actual 'pet' name! And he was shocked from what he was seeing on Kaiba's face. While they fought, Kaiba's eyes were dancing with emotion. And....he even smiled. Martin never saw Kaiba smile, even through the heated moments together. 'No....Kaiba is 'mine'!'

Martin suddenly approached during this quarrel, and tapped Kaiba on the shoulder, saying, "Kaiba....I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping to ask you on some 'tutoring questions'." It was his signal he normally used to talk privately, trying to lure his boyfriend away from this.

"Not now." He said coldly, enjoying way too much this moment of Joey flailing around in a huff, to even consider heading away with anyone else. At this point in time, even Mokuba might have a hard time dragging Kaiba away.

Joey growled. "Fuck'n prick! You aint so tough. You just come here and say that to my face! I dare ya!"

Yugi warned him, "Joey!" Hoping his friend wouldn't tempt fate like that. But when he started acting up like this, Joey was never very logical.

"Please Kaiba? I really need this question answ...."

"I said get lost!" Kaiba snapped, pushing Martin away like he was nobody, as he was instantly drawn to Joey's words, like two magnets being pulled together. As he snapped at Martin, his eyes never left Joey the entire time.

Kaiba now got right into Joey's face, as Tristan and Yugi were struggling to keep Joey from lashing out. "Now....what was it you were daring me to say to you? There were so many comments I made already, that I'm having trouble knowing exactly which one you meant. Was it the fact that you're a dog, or a Mutt, or that you've simply been bad? I can understand that….you wouldn't want to disappoint your master, after all."

"Dammit, let me go! I can take him!" Joey spat, trying to get free of his friends so he tackle Kaiba right then and there.

'What does he see in him?' Martin thought in horror. 'He's like a wild animal!'

Yet, Joey's struggling only made Kaiba laugh coldly at him in amusement, seeming rather entertained by this.

Finally, Joey seemed to calm. His friends could sense it and finally eased-up on him. They thought Joey was ready to get away from Kaiba and walk away from this. But, that wasn't the case.

Joey no longer looked angry. Instead, he began to grin himself. The change calmed Kaiba as well, as he looked down at Joey, curious to see what he was going to do next.

"Okay, Kaiba…." Joey said. "You think you're so tough….then why don't you put your money where your mouth is. You want to play master, then prove it! Duel me....and I'll even make it interesting. If I win, you have to admit to all of Japan that I'm your better. But if you win, then I do whatever you want for a day."

"Joey!" Yugi cried out in panic.

"Are you insane??" Tristan blurted out. "He doesn't mean it, Kaiba. He's delirious cuz he didn't get enough food in him today."

"I'm not crazy! What do you say, Kaiba? Will you take me on, or you too chicken-shit?" Joey asked.

'Don't do it!' Martin thought, seeing him quickly losing his lover to this....straight F nobody student!

Kaiba grinned evilly. "Only a day? How about a week? If you're so sure of winning, then you shouldn't worry about the length of time, after all."

"Then if I win, you also got to throw my face on the wall of Kaiba Land, personally signing that I'm the better duelist than you!" Joey spat back, as his friends had by now given up and was seeing Joey as totally hopeless.

Kaiba was pleased.....his eyes were sparkling, just thinking about it. An entire week to do whatever he wanted with his pup. "Fine, then it's a...."

"NOO!!!" Martin cried out in horror, causing everyone to turn.

The others were looking at the kid in confusion, as Kaiba was now glaring at him dangerously. He snapped, "I told you I'd tutor you later. Now, get lost!"

"You can't take that challenge!" Martin said, for the first time protesting about something Kaiba did. And for the first time, Kaiba did 'not' want Martin protesting about something.

Joey snapped at him, "Hey, kid…no offense but this aint your business. This is between me and Kaiba!"

"Wrong!" Martin snapped back. "Kaiba is mine, and you can't have him!"

* * *

Uh-oh….what's going to happen? Is everyone going to find out Kaiba's personal interest? Does poor Martin die? Find out next chapter!

Okay….yeah, I did another cliff hanger. I can't seem to avoid them, lately. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Dealing With Adulthood

Warning: Erotic dream.

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Kaiba is mine, and you can't have him!" Those words seemed to resonate through the school hall, creating an eerie quiet for the moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tristan asked the kid, as both Yugi and Tea also looked curiously at Martin, waiting for an answer.

Kaiba instantly saw his life flash before his eyes. He couldn't believe Martin said that in front of all these kids, including Yugi's little group....and Joey, especially!

Joey then suddenly smiled and said, "Hey kid, I didn't know that you play Duel Monsters, too.…" Totally missing what Martin meant by that.

To Kaiba's surprise, that seemed to make the looks stop and people started to move on, as normal once again. He couldn't believe it….of all the people, the mutt unintentionally pulled him through for the moment. Of course, he now had to make sure his 'tutor' didn't make any other stupid mistakes.

Kaiba quickly responded to Joey's comment, snapping, "You think you're the only one who challenges me around here? I have every geek and his brother breathing down my neck, Mutt. Now you see why I don't take you and all the other 3rd rate mediocre nobodies seriously."

He then turned around to face Martin. Without caring what his boyfriend's expression was at the moment, Kaiba unceremoniously grabbed him by the back of his school shirt and dragged him away with him down the hall. "Let's go, 'Martin'....we obviously have another math lesson to drill you on." He snapped, sounding very ticked-off.

Joey bristled in anger as he watched Kaiba leave with that kid, and Tristan had to shake him and yell in his ear to finally snap back to reality. "Hey, earth to Joey!!"

"What??" Joey snapped back.

"Kaiba's gone. Why are you so pissed?" Tristan asked.

Joey thought about that, not really sure himself. "He, uh....well....didn't answer me." It made logical sense. That had to be it.

"You're lucky he didn't. I can't believe you tried to make such a stupid bet!" Tristan scolded him. But the nagging continued in Joey's mind, even after they left....he wanted an answer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba was quite relieved Martin's outburst didn't start another bit of gossip to circle around. It was a close one, too. If it wasn't for yet another stupid comment from Wheeler, he didn't even want to think about what could have happened. But he still didn't understand why Martin chose to make such an announcement like that.

He dragged him outside, finally dropping him at the familiar tree spot, and hissed, "What the hell is the matter with you??"

"I'm sorry….but, I don't want to lose you! We've already been together this long....it's not fair! Why should I have to compete??" Martin spat out.

"Compete? What are you talking about??" Kaiba asked.

"Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about! How long has this been going on? Have you been seeing him on the side??" Martin asked, accusingly.

"What? WHO?? You're not making any sense!" Kaiba snapped, getting very impatient.

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about that little dog that you seem to be quite boastful about playing the dominant towards! Is that why you haven't had sex with me, because you've been doing it with him? Is that why you haven't been seeing me as much??" Martin snapped back.

As Martin started to spout out about sex, Kaiba quickly looked around to ensure they were totally alone and no one could hear this. Fortunately, that seemed to be the case….everyone was inside. Then finally, it managed to sink in on what Martin was talking about….or who.

Kaiba blinked....was he serious? "You....you think that I?? And 'him'??" He couldn't help but laugh, finding it the most amusing thing in the world. But he sobered quickly, changing almost instantly after from amusement to downright hostility, as he snapped, "That has to be the most absurd thing I ever heard!"

"But you....and him, and....you're serious? You honestly don't think you-you.…feel anything for him? But I saw it! The look in your eyes, the way you two talked to each other, and the way he looked at you. The way you are pulled to him, and he pulls you in! It's like I'm nothing while he's there!"

"Martin, you're being irrational. The fact of the matter is we can't stand each other. And the thought of that Mutt having any interest in me is laughable." Kaiba said.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he get so angry when I pulled your attention away from him?" Martin asked.

"Simple....you pulled me away from his dare, which I am also not pleased about. I could have had an entire week to torture that Mutt, and thanks to you….you just ruined everything!" Kaiba said, suddenly beginning to grow angry again, as he remembered that fact.

"Why would you want to be with someone for an entire week if you can't stand him??" Martin asked. "And if you already beat the guy time and time again, why would he agree to a bet like that unless he wanted to be with you for a week?? I'm glad you didn't take that bet, because he has no right to claim you....I had first dibs!"

"No one claims me, Martin....including you. And I don't know where you're getting these ridiculous jealous delusions from, but I don't like them. If you ever even think to blurt out our 'time together' again, then that little time you have with me I will make certain is gone. Got it??" Kaiba glared coldly.

Martin dropped his head, saying, "Yes. I'm sorry, Kaiba."

"Good. Now we have class to go to, and thanks to you....I'm presently late." Kaiba said. Then without another word, he turned and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After that whole event, Kaiba brushed the thought aside in his mind passing Martin's actions off as some ridiculous irrational outburst caused by a jealous heart. But there was a nagging from Martin's words that still remained in his head. Why did he want an entire week of Joey near him one way or another, if he couldn't stand him? Could Joey have made that bet, knowing he had no chance to win, so he could be near him and not because he was simply stupid? Was Joey angry with Martin because of his own jealousy, as Martin seemed to think? Was Joey personally trying to draw Kaiba in, out of personal interest? And even if any of that was the case, why should Kaiba care how Joey felt? Was he being drawn in towards Joey, like Martin had claimed? True, Joey was always amusing and almost....dare he say, 'fun'. But.…his interest was never drawn towards Joey in 'that' way. He simply liked torturing the pathetic mongrel.

Also….his thoughts made sure to remind him that when he started to have these hormonal problems, Joey was one of the guys he was staring at. He shook that thought away though, finding the idea absurd. After all, during that time he was practically staring at 'every' guy that moved.

Finally, Kaiba officially came to the conclusion that Joey meant nothing to him, and he was just a stupid dog. His interest of having Joey near him was simply to torture him, nothing more....Martin was dead wrong.

And Kaiba stuck by that conclusion….atleast until night time. That same night as Kaiba slept, he ended up having a dream....a very erotic dream. It started out with him in bed making out with Martin again. And when it came to going further, Martin once again asked for Seto to make the next step. This time, Seto agreed as long as he was the one in charge. But as they started getting closer, Kaiba used Joey's nickname on Martin. Then, as Kaiba looked down, he didn't find Martin at all. It was Joey crying out, and pleading for more.

"That's right, keep begging.....you're mine for a week, Mutt."

"It can be for longer if you want, master." Joey offered, with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Good boy...."

As Kaiba peaked, his eyes shot open - waking up fully....and his bed was a mess.

After quickly showering, cleaning himself off, then ripping all his sheets and covers off the bed to be cleaned....he quickly escaped to his private office at the mansion, and sat down thinking about what he had just dreamt. At this moment, he was feeling even more confused than the time when he started having his hormone problems. What did this all mean? It was pretty hard to deny having an interest in someone, when one starts to have wet dreams about that certain someone. It was humiliating just thinking that Joey ended up being the peak of his dream. But he couldn't get over the feeling....the dream was so real.

Maybe.....maybe Martin was right, after all.

Yet, that only depressed Kaiba more. Joey was the worst case scenario of who to be attracted to. First of all, there was simply no way Joey could possibly reciprocate his interest. And Joey was also one of the few people he had targeted to beat down every time he had a chance. If Joey found out such a weakness in Kaiba existed, it would give him something to finally dangle over his head for the rest of his life, which was certainly not the kind of power he intended on giving anyone.

But this dream gave him two options to go on: he could either ignore the it ever happened and fall back into permanent denial, or admit the possibility was there and bury any potential interest at all cost.

Since denial could only cause accidental problems later, Kaiba decided to admit perhaps there was a possibility. And if it was true, then he would do all in his power to avoid Joey to ensure he didn't do anything to cause any future embarrassment.

Maybe Martin was right, and it was a good thing he didn't take Joey's bet. Now if it was brought up again, he'd make sure to avoid it.


	9. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Chapter 8.

Joey was talking with his friends in the hall during school. He had actually been waiting anxiously the next day for Kaiba to approach him again….he knew Kaiba wouldn't let his bet slide. That one kid interrupted them the other day….but as soon as Kaiba saw him, he knew he'd back over to once again seal the deal.

Personally, he was scared out of his wits that he would lose, that Kaiba would win, that it would result in him having to be a slave to Kaiba for a week. And it didn't help that his friends instead of cheering him on were also telling him he was going to lose.

He remembered the last time he made a similar and stupid bet with Duke Devlin. Yugi was nice enough to defend him at the time and try to keep him from being humiliated further than Joey already did to himself. It was terrible, he hated it….and that was from someone simple-minded like Duke. He knew Kaiba was far more smarter and crueler than that. If Kaiba won, Joey would wish it was Duke he lost to again by the time Kaiba was done with him.

But he sucked in his chest, thinking, 'Well, that aint gonna happen! I'm Joey Wheeler, the third best duelist in the world! And when I beat Kaiba, I'll be the second best! And I 'will' win, this time…I know I will! I aint gonna be afraid of that tight-ass prick, for nutt'n!'

Tristan then suddenly muttered, "Watch out, Joey….here comes trouble."

Joey then practically swallowed his tongue when Kaiba came around the corner. It was almost class time and pretty much everyone else was already in class. Kaiba had gotten his things and was heading to his classroom, as well. But then as soon as he turned the corner, there was Joey looking stupid as usual, and hanging with his friends that were already getting in position to hold him back, expecting Kaiba to taunt him at any moment.

Joey expected the usual. An evil grin, a fearsome approach, Kaiba berating him and treating him like shit, then once again bringing up the challenge. Kaiba noticed him and their eyes connected….Joey could feel his anger instantly. Joey swallowed as Kaiba approached, knowing this was it.

But to his surprise, to his friend's surprise….he passed right by without a word. 'What?' Joey thought, confused, and turned to see his back moving away from him. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything….

'What the fuck?' Joey thought. Instantly, his blood began to boil. If there was any insult worst than Kaiba beating him down and treating him like shit….it was being ignored!

Tristan patted Joey on the back, saying, "Well, that was lucky, Joey. Looks like you might actually get away with being stupid, yesterday."

"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey then suddenly snapped at the CEO's back, thinking, 'No one ignores Joey Wheeler, especially some stuck-up prick like Kaiba!'

"Joey, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, as Tristan shook his head having that 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

"I'm busy, Mutt....get lost." Kaiba simply muttered, as he continued down the hall without bothering to look back his way.

"No way!" Joey snapped, as he followed….refusing to let Kaiba get away. His friends weren't expecting it, and suddenly had to take chase after him. "We got some unfinished business. If you're done battling that other nobody, it's time to face the real threat!" Joey snapped.

"Joey, don't do this! You lucked out last time....why tempt fate??" Tristan asked.

'Why was he asking again?' Kaiba wondered, thinking for a moment if Martin could be right about this? 'Don't even think that....there's no chance and you know it!'

Kaiba struggled for a moment with his mind, before replying, "As far as I know, there is no business. Atleast....not with anyone worthy." He couldn't stop himself from saying that last line. No matter how much he was trying to avoid Joey, he couldn't resist the urge to taunt and humiliate him, like a magnet once again being drawn in to some irresistible pull.

"I aint no mediocre duelist, I 'am' someone! And I'll prove it, too! We got a deal, or not??" Joey asked.

'Don't take it! Take it! No, you can't! Can it hurt? Yes!' "Forget it, Mutt....I'm not wasting my time on you." Kaiba calmly said. He only paused for a moment to reply to him, before he once again began to move and walk away.

Joey then laughed at him....he dared laugh! "Yeah, you just go walk away with your tail under your legs. I knew you was chicken. Now who's the dog, Kaiba?"

....and instantly stopped in his tracks. Kaiba turned back and glared at him, thinking there was no way he was going to let Joey get away with that insult. All thoughts to avoid him were immediately shot to hell, as he lost all senses and forgot why he was fighting to resist this battle in the first place.

His friends had been trying to stop Joey from being dumb. When Kaiba didn't take the bait, they thought this time Joey finally lucked out from his own stupidity. But then, he just had to rub Kaiba's ego wrong. When Kaiba turned back, his friends by this time had given up on Joey completely.

With a cold sneer, Kaiba answered, "Fine....you want to lose so badly, then it's a deal. The original agreement stands....but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, Kaiba. When I'm done smearing the ground with you, you'll be the one left crying!" Joey answered with a cocky smile. "6pm at your arcade tomorrow night. I'll seeya there!"

"Hmph....whatever. It's your funeral." Kaiba said, then turned and once again headed towards class. In his mind, Kaiba was laughing hysterically. 'Wheeler....you're mine!'

Kaiba was in fact so pleased with himself, again having fantasies of all the terrible things he could do to Joey, that it didn't even dawn on him what he had just done until he was already sitting down at his class thumbing through his books. Then, as all those horrible things he was going to do to Joey started to become more sexual in nature....Kaiba finally froze, and reality hit home. 'What have I done?? How could I have been so careless??'

There was now no more doubt left in Kaiba's mind that Martin was right all along about him. Kaiba never bothered to try and resist Joey before. After all, he enjoyed taunting him so much, he never saw the point in fighting it. Then finally, when he did decide to try and resist Joey for the first time ever, it was a slap in the face to see just how impossible Kaiba found it to escape Joey's pull. How did he not see it? All this time he had believed it was him that was baiting Joey, when in fact it was probably the other way around. And knowing Joey, the Mutt was probably too stupid to even realize what he was doing to him.

And now suddenly, the situation seemed so hopeless for Kaiba. He had just accepted a challenge that he couldn't back down from. So, what could he do??

This problem tormented him all during school, as he tried to figure a way out. Then from school, the problem continued to haunt him at work. But as he thought about it during work, another possibility came up. Martin also seemed to think that Joey had a personal interest in him. But Wheeler wasn't gay....or was he? Perhaps before he automatically assumed the worst, he should better look into the situation.

So, Kaiba assigned a few men to investigate Joey Wheeler, fully. As they went to spy on him and tap the phone to both him and his sister's house, Kaiba had his secretary call the school. He had her inform the school that Joey had placed an application at Kaiba Corp, and they were requesting all his school records to be faxed to them, to check him out. Kaiba even researched police files to see if Joey had a record, and if so....what it was from.

By that night, he had found out that Joey's father was a drunk, his family was divorced, Joey had a juvenile record for breaking and entering, and assault with a gang of thugs during Jr. High School. Also, Joey's sister had gone to a hospital for an eye operation, and later to get information on breast implants. Joey was definitely an F student and had some emotional problems during the time his parents were first divorced. And after tapping his phone, the only thing about Joey's sex life he learned was that he and Tristan were on the phone a lot talking about girls and how big their breasts were. Kaiba groaned, looking through all this crap information. All it proved was how straight Joey was.

Finally, he tried one more desperate act. He called up Serenity's house. When Serenity answered, he told her in a softer tone so he didn't sound like himself, that he was Martin Ling, and asked her outright if her brother was gay.

When she asked why, he told her he was interested in him. Serenity then did the 'gentle put down speech', that men aren't Joey's type, 'sorry', and other nonsense he didn't pay a lot of attention to. Besides, this was exactly what he was expecting.

Kaiba then quickly hung up the phone. Of course, he made sure to use his cell phone when calling with a call-blocker on it, so it couldn't get back to him atleast by any method that Joey would know of. Either way, Kaiba felt he had confirmed his suspicions....Joey was straight, so there was no sense admitting something that could only result in hurting him.

But with this possibility gone, he was left with the same dilemma. He had accepted Joey's challenge. He couldn't let himself lose the challenge without Joey stomping all over his and his company's reputation. But if he won, he was stuck with having Joey with him for an entire week, which he was starting to worry might be even worst.

'There has to be some way out of this….' He thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By tomorrow morning, Joey had called Serenity who had relayed to him this disturbing message. "WHAT?? Who the hell is Martin Ling? Well, whoever he is, I'm gonna kick his ass! Nobody calls me gay and gets away with it! The nerve of that guy!"

"Uh....Joey, he didn't actually accuse you of...." (click!)

Joey came to school, already raring for a fight that morning. His first thought was to go straight to the guidance office and look through the year books piled there to find out who Martin Ling was, with full intention to get in a fight with him. Of course, for all he knew, he may not even be in this school. But he hoped he was, so he could find him and take him down a lot easier.

Joey then marched right in there, and searched through the year books to find....

Finding the picture, Joey pointed at it, blurting out loud, "Hey, that's that kid that was challenging Kaiba to a duel! So, then....he wasn't there for a duel after all, he was...." 'What was he saying again that day?'

Joey's memory wasn't that accurate. Infact, it hurt just to concentrate, as the gears slowly turned in his head. But he did semi-recall that Martin was claiming they have to stop fighting, and that someone was his and....

'Geez....the whole thing was fake. All this time, the kid was just trying to find some excuse to hang around me. That's just sick!' Joey though. "Well, I'm still gonna punch his lights out!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Wheeler?" The secretary asked.

"Huh? Oh, nutt'n....just talking about a friend. I gotta go!" Joey then quickly left so he couldn't get in trouble by them, and went off to find Martin Ling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Somewhere around 2nd period, Joey finally found the kid passing by him and grabbed him, saying, "Hey you, Ling! We gotta talk, right now!"

"Uh....uh....okay." Martin said. Martin just knew it....Joey realized they must have been dating, and planned on fighting over Seto. 'Well Seto's mine, even if he hurts me for him. I wont give up on Seto!'

When Joey was sure he was alone in the hallway, Joey grabbed him by the collar, saying, "All right, Ling. I know what you're doing and what this is all about, and I don't appreciate someone calling me gay!"

"Huh?" Martin asked, wondering if Kaiba had talked to him. "Good lord, you're in denial, too? I saw how you acted, so don't deny it!"

"Yer really looking fer a knuckle sandwich pal, you know that? You start spreading crap like that, people are gonna start looking at me weird. Do you really wanna get hurt?" Joey snapped.

"If you're not gay, then why did you say the things that you did and act the way that you did? Don't even tell me that was out of hate! You want him and you know it!"

"The only thing I want right now is to kick yer....did you say I want 'him'?? Don'cha mean you??" Joey asked.

"Me? I already have him....he's mine. Don't you get it? I'm dating him....why do you think I was so upset about it?" Martin said.

Joey looked dumbfounded again. "Uh....are we talking about the same thing?"

The question made Martin pause, not wanting to give out anymore information that wasn't necessary. If they weren't talking about the same thing, and he mentioned to this kid that Kaiba was gay….his boyfriend would break up with him for sure. Defensively, he quickly asked, "Well....what are you talking about?"

"You know....the phone call." Joey said.

Now it was Martin's turn to be confused. "Phone call? What phone call?"

"You know....the phone call you made to my sista's house!" Joey spat out.

"Phone call I....??" Martin asked, not understanding.

"You asked her if I was gay and told her you was interested, and told her yer name!" Joey said.

"But I never...." And suddenly it hit Martin like a light. He knew Kaiba was interested in Joey. And who else knew Martin that well to use his name 'and' know he was gay? That would mean Kaiba would have had to make this phone call. His boyfriend was calling Joey's house and propositioning this kid behind his back? 'Oh, Seto....you told me you weren't interested in him. I knew you were lying.'

He then looked up sadly at Joey, saying, "Listen, Joey....obviously someone found out I was gay, and used my name to torment you. I'm sorry about that, but it wasn't me....I swear."

"Oh...." Joey said, realizing he really couldn't prove otherwise, and the guy did seem sincere. "Sorry about that. So then....you aint hitting on me, then?"

"No." Martin said.

"Oh. Good....great....thanks!" Joey said in relief. He then thought and said, "Uh....but who was this guy you were talking about, that you said I was interested in?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind….just my boyfriend. I guess I was just being jealous." Martin said. 'If he doesn't realize his own interest, then why should I point the way? Seto is 'mine'!' "Oh, one thing....please don't tell anyone about me. Such things aren't good to spread around school."

"Hey no problem there, pal. As long as yer outta my way, I'm outta yours." Joey smiled, then shook hands in agreement and left.

* * *

In many fics I read when it came to these kind of K/J stories, there was rarely any conflict with anyone else…only their own inner angst. Kaiba was always instantly drawn to Joey and vise versa. Well, then I kind of thought about myself as a teenager. I had plenty of interests in other people when I was a teen. Some people I never even approached, I just thought they were attractive. Then I had some dating experience under my belt before I finally found 'Mr. Right'. So, you can say that's what I was trying to do in this story was bring a more 'real' feeling to this K/J get-together. Hopefully it's working out. Since Kaiba is young and inexperienced, I thought before he actually realized what he wanted, some experimentation with other people might be involved first. So, that's basically what I did.


	10. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Dealing w. Adulthood

Chapter 9.

Kaiba was continuing to have problems about Joey. He was beginning to wish that Martin never said anything to him about it, because atleast then he could have stayed blissfully ignorant. But instead, the more aware he was of the situation, the stronger it seemed to get. He had to make an effort just to keep from looking at him. And on top of that, the more he tried to ignore Joey, it seemed the more irritated Joey became towards him....as if he had just given him the worst insult of his life. Kaiba couldn't understand it. Didn't Joey tell him time and again that he wanted Kaiba to 'leave him alone'??

In between his next class, Martin had snuck up to Kaiba's locker, muttering, "We need to talk."

"Now's not the time...." Kaiba answered coldly, closing his locker. "I'll tutor you later."

"This is about a phone call....regarding me." Martin said.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks. "Phone call?" Why did he think this wouldn't come back to haunt him?

"Yes....and Joey Wheeler's sister...." Martin added, glaring at Kaiba accusingly.

Kaiba sighed, "Okay....let's go."

They met at their normal meeting place at the same familiar tree, as they pulled out their math books.

Martin began saying, "You told me you weren't interested in him."

"I'm aware of that." Kaiba answered.

Martin snapped, "Then why did you call him, pretending to be me and saying you were interested in him?"

"I....wanted to know." Kaiba looked away, not feeling very proud at the moment.

"Why??" Martin asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes, saying, "Because....because...." Kaiba then sighed, saying, "You were right....I'm sorry." He then looked up at the heart-broken Martin, adding, "Understand though, that I didn't lie to you when I told you that. It simply never dawned on me, until...."

"....until I said something. So then it's my fault, my stupidity." Martin muttered miserably. "Then I guess you're pursuing him."

"No. I'm afraid you're wrong on part of your theory. I checked him out….he's totally straight. He spends ½ the night gossiping about girls with his friend. He's about as straight as they come." Kaiba said.

"But...." Martin began to say, but thought otherwise. If Kaiba thought it was one-sided, then he still had a chance. "So, does this mean....we're still together?"

Kaiba stared Martin down for a long moment, actually feeling bad for the next thing he was going to say to him. "No....I'm afraid not. This isn't working out. We're going to have to end it."

Kaiba was actually trying to be nice for once, since the short time he had with Martin was actually kind of nice. But Kaiba wasn't very good when it came to talking about personal things. How does one nicely explain to a person that a relationship simply went stale and couldn't go any further, without really hurting the guy?

Martin looked heart-broken. "What am I doing wrong? Whatever it is, I can change. I....I can try to be more like that other guy! Do you want me to start failing my grades?"

"Don't be ridiculous....it's not you." Kaiba replied. "And the thought of changing yourself to please someone else is simply moronic. You really need to grow a backbone, Martin."

"I can do that!" He said, causing Kaiba to look at him like he's an idiot. The kid drooped his head at that, realizing what he said. "Sorry...."

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to insult you by giving you the 'We can still be friends' speech. But....I want to thank you. You've helped me through a lot."

Martin wiped the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I'm really gonna miss you, Seto. Can we have....maybe....one last kiss, atleast?"

Kaiba looked back towards Martin, as he asked this. He took a quick look around to make sure there were no on-lookers, then approached giving Martin his request. A tear dribbled down Martin's cheek, as his feelings for Kaiba kept him from being selfish.

As Martin pulled away from their last kiss, he said, "I can't do it. Kaiba, I'm telling you that kid has a thing for you. I'm sure of it! He might have checked out as being straight, but then....if anyone ever checked you out before you met me, they probably would have found you to be the same way. Just because you appear to be something on the outside, it doesn't mean you are."

Kaiba offered Martin his first smile, though it was a bitter one. "It doesn't mean you aren't, either. Thanks, but you're wrong on this one."

No way was Kaiba going to allow anyone to try and raise false hopes of someone liking him. He was not going to run to Joey like some love-sick school girl, only to be burned in the end. He was a realist….and hope never did good for anyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of school, Kaiba had thought he successfully made it through the school day. He headed out to quickly escape to his limo, when he heard the familiar voice from behind him suddenly appear from nowhere.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

He stood frozen for the moment, conflicted between wanting to run away, or accept the pull from Joey's strange influence over him and let it take him over once again. He decided to do neither, and just stand there, as he snapped, "What is it, Mutt?"

"I aint a dog!" Why were those words suddenly so tempting to him, to join in the dance? Why had he never realized it before? How could someone like Joey have so much power over him?

"Don't forget 6 o'clock tonight, unless you're gonna run away....which I guess I couldn't blame ya. After all....after I pound ya into the ground, there aint gonna be anything left."

'Damn him!' Kaiba thought. Every word Joey uttered was like a silent demand for him to turn and face him. He could feel his hand trembling, as he was physically aching from the resistance he was keeping on himself. The only reason he had not turned Joey's way yet, was because besides the usual pattern of wanting to turn in order to shove those words back down the Mutt's throat, he was also imaging himself ravishing him and taking him right there. No....he was not going to embarrass himself like that.

"I already told you I'd be there....I don't break my agreements. Now get lost, Wheeler. I have better things to do than listen to your senseless prattle." Kaiba snapped.

Joey was fuming....not just from the insults, but from the fact that Kaiba didn't even offer him the dignity to turn and face him, when he spoke. Normally, Kaiba had no qualms about getting in his face. He was ½ tempted to lunge at him right there, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to get too much in trouble before the competition.

So, Joey held his ground for now. 'Besides….after tonight, I'll teach that prick a lesson he'll never forget!' "All right, moneybags....just you wait. After tonight, we'll see who calls who master! You got that?" Then, Joey turned and marched away.

As Joey left, Kaiba found his last comment towards him rather ironic. Lately, he had been wondering that same question himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba had followed his normal routine from there, picking Mokuba up before heading to their next destination. But after picking his brother up, he then ordered the driver to wait a moment, as he asked Mokuba, "Do you want to go home, or to work?"

"Uh....aren't we going to work?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba looked away, saying, "I have a....pressing appointment at 6. I was going to do some work at home until then."

"Okay, then we'll go home." Mokuba said, noticing something was bothering his brother, but didn't say anything to him for the moment.

They headed home rather silently, Kaiba not saying a thing, simply staring out the window. After making it home, he headed straight to his office, as Mokuba went to the kitchen for a snack. He let his older brother take the time to settle into work, before going to see him to find out what was wrong. Work always made his brother feel more comfortable and secure, making any talks with each other easier.

But as Mokuba knocked and entered the room, he found his brother was not only away from his work, but staring out the window.

"Seto....what's wrong?" Mokuba asked, even more worried.

Kaiba answered, "It's nothing." Obviously lying.

Mokuba approached and looked up to his brother, saying, "It's about Martin, isn't it? Did you two break up? I haven't seen him too much, lately."

"Yes....we broke up. No, it's not about him." Kaiba answered, still staring out the window.

"Then what's it about?" Mokuba asked. Again, his brother didn't answer.

Why did it always have to be so hard to drag anything out of his brother? Did all brothers have to drill each other like this, or was he just the lucky one? So, it was Mokuba's turn to play another game of Charades with his brother, until he could figure out what the problem was. Sometimes, he really hated these games.

So, when Kaiba didn't answer, Mokuba remembered a piece of information he mentioned earlier in the car. "You said you had an appointment at 6. This isn't another date, is it?"

"No." Kaiba answered. He sighed, and explained, "Wheeler made a dare for me to duel him tonight, insisting he could beat me."

"Oh." Mokuba said, not finding that unusual. And he was hoping this would give him a hint to the problem.

"Is it getting in the way of something important? I'm surprised you agreed." Mokuba then laughed, "He probably made some stupid bet again, didn't he? Last time you made him gamble his Jinzo card."

Kaiba offered a faint smile at that....he still had that card. He never realized the reason why he had it encased in a plastic sleeve to keep it safe, then placed it in his middle desk drawer in order to see it anytime he wanted to. At the time, he assumed he was simply doing that to gloat, not for any other specific reason.

He finally answered, "If Joey wins, he wants me to announce to the world that he's the better player and put a plaque of his face in the arcade we'll be dueling at."

Mokuba laughed, "He's so stupid, sometimes....Joey should know better. Hey, you called him Joey!"

"Did I?" Kaiba asked, blankly.

His lack of expression and almost depressed look was beginning to worry Mokuba. "Yeah, uh....so if you win, what is he supposed to do?"

"Technically, he's my slave for a week." Kaiba answered, feeling his heart skip a beat once again at the thought of Joey being totally his the entire week.

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? Does he have any idea of the things you could do to him??"

Yet the question seemed to flash a few odd emotions through his brother's eyes. One of those emotions Mokuba recognized as fear, as Kaiba turned away....withdrawing even farther from his view of facing his brother.

"I don't know if I can go." Kaiba said in almost a whisper.

"What? Of course you can go! Why can't you? Seto....what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

Placing his head into his hand, Kaiba muttered, "I....I'm attracted to him."

Mokuba froze for a moment, then laughed, "No....seriously." But Kaiba said nothing further, instead glaring over at his brother as if showing him just how serious he was.

Mokuba gaped, trying to figure out if he should go into a fit of laughter, keep the shocked look on his face, or start to take pity on him. He decided on the shocked look. "But....but I thought you couldn't stand him!"

Kaiba turned back to the window offering a weak smile. "Funny.....I thought the same thing. I didn't even see it, until Martin decided to slap me in the face with that fact. It's one of the reasons I broke up with him. Who knows how long I've been feeling this way, and didn't even know it."

Mokuba kept the silence hanging in the air, as Kaiba looked his way for a moment, to gear his reaction, then turned back towards the window. He offered a weak laugh, muttering, "Well, it looks like I fell for a dog, after all. So, I guess you're going to have to disown me."

"But, I thought you like Martin." Mokuba said.

Kaiba sighed. "I got bored with him. He was too agreeable, and worried too much about offending me because of who I am."

"Well, if you got bored with him....then maybe you'll get bored with Joey." Mokuba shrugged, trying to cheer his brother up.

"It's not the same." Kaiba said. "This isn't something I can just get over. I had an interest in Martin, but not like this. I accepted Martin over here because I was curious about myself, not because I felt he was something important to me. I could have tossed him away at anytime, and it would have never affected me in the least."

"You don't think you could do that with Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba....I'm not even sure how I'm going to react, if I see him at the Arcade tonight."

His hand formed a fist, hitting the window. "I can't control myself around him, now. That's why I accepted his offer, I couldn't make myself say no." Kaiba shook his head, adding, "I can't win....I can't have him with me for a week. I'll destroy myself if I do."

"You can't let yourself lose, Seto! That'll hurt Kaiba Corp, and your reputation!" Mokuba said. "Maybe he likes you, too?"

"No, he doesn't." Kaiba answered simply, leaving no room for argument.

Mokuba then approached him, and gave him a hug, saying, "You're my big brother, and I know you can get through this, no matter what! Just show 'em who's boss! You never let anyone push you around before, and I know you wont now. Besides....maybe after you beat him, you can simply take pity on him and just tell him you relieve him from the bet."

"What?" Kaiba asked, then looked down at his brother in surprise.

Such an idea never occurred to Kaiba. After all, the very word 'pity' was never in Kaiba's vocabulary. He never believed in pity.…ever. But he believed in deceit. It was an ingenious idea to mask his retreat, hiding behind the façade of pity….it was so crazy, it could work!

Mokuba smiled, "You know....just tell him he doesn't have to be your slave for a week. Then you don't have to worry about it. I can't imagine Joey fighting you on it. He's just looking to beat you, that's all."

For the first time in atleast two days, Kaiba offered a genuine smile, saying, "Thanks, kiddo….I needed that."

Suddenly, things didn't look so bad, anymore. He could get through this….he 'will' get through it.

* * *

Okay, next is the duel! What will happen? Will Kaiba stop being so Emo? Will Joey stop being so clueless? Probably not, but we can always hope….right? Watch and read next!

Just to warn you all ahead of time, I'm not going into a lot of detail for this duel. There will probably be a brief description on it, with mainly the focus on the characters. So, if you're hoping for a real detailed battle….I'm afraid you might be disappointed.

Also, I thought I'd try something different this week. Instead of sending 2 chapters out in the middle of the week, I'm going to send just one out now, and Chapter 10 out a couple days later and see how that works. Then let me know which way you like better!


	11. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Chapter 10.

Kaiba had gotten into his dueling outfit, making sure his cards were prepared....for even a worthless mutt like him. If this was going to be done in public, then he might as well fight his best and prove just how easily he can smear the floor with this particular player. He was 1/2 tempted to also put Joey's Jinzo into his deck, just so he could taunt Joey by beating him with his own card….but he decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to do something that could greater spark his interest towards Joey. Things had gotten out of hand enough for him....he was not going to let Joey effect him, anymore.

By 6pm sharp, Kaiba entered the arcade where piles of kids were cheering, and even a couple reporters. How they found out, he had no idea. When he accepted the challenge, the hall was practically empty. But people had a way of finding out.

Still, there weren't as many people as he was used to. Even though it was Kaiba battling, it was Kaiba battling a nobody. The paparazzi simply had the reporters there just incase he lost. It wasn't impossible....Kaiba had once lost to a nobody years ago, who was now titled the King of Games. Of course, if it was Kaiba and Yugi presently dueling....he was certain there would be tons of reporters for that one, and a lot more people trying to get in, as well.

Kaiba made his stand on one side of the field, pulling out his deck to place it in his Duel Disk....and almost dropped his entire deck as he glanced across at his opponent.

Joey had dressed for the occasion, wearing skin-tight clothes with skin showing in all the right places. His hair looked like he actually ran a comb through it, and Kaiba never felt like he wanted to jump someone so badly.

Joey caught the strange gawking and the hesitation in Kaiba's motions, and seemed to react as if Kaiba was about to insult him from the change of clothes. He blushed, snapping, "What? So, I dressed up a bit for the cameras....you got a problem with that? Sorry, I don't have the fancy clothes you do!"

Joey couldn't afford anything new and expensive. He went out with Yugi and Tristan to the Salvation Army to find whatever he could to look decent, without it being a school uniform or his ratty clothes with the holes in them. As it was, Joey wasn't sure he even had on the right size....it was so tight, and itched in spots.

Kaiba did not respond, quickly focusing on his deck as he slipped it into the Duel Disk. He placed a scowl on his face, and did his best to keep it there the entire game.

Joey also put his deck into the Duel Disk, and announced, "Let's duel!"

Joey had Yugi and his friends to cheer him on. Though Mokuba wasn't there, he already told Kaiba he would be watching him on their security cameras and routing for him at home. Mokuba didn't want to be an additional pressure in his mind than what he was already going through....and Kaiba was perfectly fine with it. Besides, it wasn't like he was fighting a 'real' competitor.

The battle began. Kaiba was doing quite well at first, smearing Joey easily despite the unique and unpredictable moves that Joey could occasionally do through sheer luck. But something strange had occurred as the duel continued. Joey noticed there were times when Kaiba would falter....and he had no idea why.

If anything, Joey thought he was the one that should be having it so bad. The suit was itching him like crazy! At first, Joey tried to subtly take care of the problem, by lightly rubbing his legs together. But it didn't work, so he had next slowly moved his hand down itching an area near his lower region, praying that no one would get him doing this on tape.

And he couldn't understand at all what was wrong with Kaiba....he was outright sweating out there, and caught him wiping beads of sweat from his face more than once. 'I wonder if he's sick.' Joey thought. 'Well, my gain right? Maybe I'll actually win this!'

As for Kaiba....he felt like he was going insane. It was bad enough seeing him dressed like that, but those subtle flirtatious movements Joey made towards his lower region were simply too much. By this time, he out-right hated Joey for what he was doing to him....and he was almost certain he was doing this on purpose. Did he know? Did Joey figure it out, and was trying to use it as an edge against him? Kaiba struggled desperately to keep his cool and stay in control, but Wheeler was making it as difficult as possible for him.

This duel had become a lot closer than anyone ever expected. By the looks of things, Joey was winning....2 of Kaiba's Blue Eyes were in the graveyard, and Joey had his REBD on the field, ready to take Kaiba down.

But just as it looked like Joey had the clincher, Kaiba somehow turned it around at the last moment. Kaiba's defense monster was a Spear Cretin. It allowed Joey to pull a monster from his graveyard, but also allowed Kaiba to bring back one of his Blue Eyes. He then used Premature Burial pulling out another Blue Eyes, and finally Polymerization. His 3 dragons combined into Ultimate Dragon. He then topped it off with stop defense, and hit Joey's weakest monster with his Ultimate Dragon, not even bothering to hit his Red Eyes, which was an unusual move for him. Joey was defeated, but only after he brought Kaiba down to 200 life points....a record for Joey.

"Well, Kaiba....I guess you win again." Joey said, expecting Kaiba to be all smug about it. But instead, Kaiba still looked unhappy....scowling at Joey as if he was the one that lost. Kaiba then turned and marched out of the arcade, never muttering a word.

"Geez, talk about a sore winner." Joey snapped.

"Don't worry about it, Joey." Yugi encouraged him. "He's probably just mad because you got so close to winning."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do, now? Your deal was Kaiba gets to basically 'own' you for a week!" Tristan asked, worried.

"Well, I know the first thing I'm gonna do....get out of these damn clothes. They're itching me like crazy!" Joey said, doing a hearty scratch at his groin the instant he was down in the crowd, away from any serious camera shots.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was school the next day as normal. Joey had expected some time during the day, Kaiba would approach him and tell him when he was supposed to be his personal dog....yet, it never seemed to happen. Joey was outright confused....Kaiba wasn't acting his usual self at all, and he had no idea why.

As Joey pondered the strange behavior Kaiba had been showing since....well, it must have been a couple days atleast, he was suddenly called to the office.

Joey rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Great....what did I do wrong, this time?'

It wasn't long before he made it, and asked, "Uh, I'm here....what did I do?"

The office secretary lowered her glasses, saying, "You know what you did, Mr. Wheeler. You, as well as the whole school knows that before you start looking for a part time job, you're suppose to get approval from the school, first. And seeing how your grades are, there is no way you would ever be approved of such a thing. And if we catch you working, when you're supposed to be studying...."

"Wait, wait, wait....hold on, here! I aint looking for no job, what are you talking about?" Joey asked.

She gave a smirk, saying, "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out, Mr. Wheeler? We already had the call back from the job you put an application with, requesting your files. So, don't insult us from pretending you didn't look for a job."

"Uh....uh.....you serious? But....what place called to have me checked out?" Joey asked, totally perplexed.

"Actually, it was Kaiba Corporation, which I'm surprised a respectable place like that would even consider hiring someone such as you." The teacher said, snubbing him.

"Kaiba Corp!?!!" Joey snarled. Suddenly everything seemed to be perfectly clear to him. After all, why else would a job be calling about him, unless it was Kaiba himself snooping into his life? But calming down quickly, he asked, "Uh....btw, exactly 'when' did this company ask about me?"

"Roughly two days ago." The teacher said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey left the office, his head spinning in rage. All he could think about was facing Kaiba. Suddenly, things started to make more sense. Kaiba must have faked this change of attitude all this time, just to seem uninterested so Joey wouldn't realize all the information he was trying to dig up on him, to use during the week he had him. Kaiba had looked up his school files, probably his police background, too. Another thought had also re-surfaced, remembering the next day after Serenity telling him about Martin Ling calling the night before, trying to find out if he was gay....and Martin insisting it wasn't him.

"Guaranteed, it was Kaiba messing with my life again! Well dammit, he's gonna pay for fucking with me like this! It's bad enough I gotta play slave for a week, but that gives him no right to be digging into my life!" Joey blurted out at himself.

For all of last period, he was stewing until the bell rang. Finally, at the end of the period, everyone was released.

Yugi and the others met with Joey, but Joey told them he couldn't be with them tonight....he had something to do. The others assumed since Joey was angry, that he was probably making arrangements on the bet with Kaiba....and simply agreed and left without an argument. Yugi only went so far to wish him 'good luck'.

Joey watched Kaiba's limo, waiting for him to come out. Finally all the busses left, and Joey at first wondered if he missed him. 'It can't be! His limo's still there....he's gotta still be here!'

Then to Joey's shock and horror, the limo started up and left without Kaiba even getting in. 'But....how did I miss him?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba had stayed over at school, to finish some extra work he needed to get done. Then realizing the limo was probably still waiting, he cell phoned the limo driver, telling him to pick up Mokuba and forget about him.

After another 1/2 hour, Kaiba finally decided to go. He was in the mood to walk anyway, in some insane attempt of trying to use this to help clear his head. He packed up and left the school, walking home for a change.

The silence outside void of kids was refreshing for him, since he hated being bothered by people. Yet, as he cut across the grass, he nearly jumped, hearing, "There ya are! It's about time ya came out!"

Wheeler....some how, that man was going to haunt him until the very end of his sanity finally slipped away.

* * *

Another fight breaks out between Joey and Kaiba. And with the duel over, now what's going to happen? Find out next week.

Sorry, I was planning on posting this in the morning, but I was called in to work on my day off and couldn't send it out until now. But I kept my word, and still put it out on Thursday. So….hope you liked it.

Well, guys….we're getting pretty close to the end. I'd say we have two more weeks to go after this one. Hope you like.


	12. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Chapter 11.

"There ya are!" Joey called, as he approached. "It's about time ya came out!"

"Get lost, Wheeler....I'm busy." Kaiba snapped, trying to move even quicker away from him, without out-right running.

"You aint going no where, Kaiba....we need to talk, right now!" Joey blurted, as he grabbed for the sleeve of his school uniform, to make sure he couldn't keep going.

"There's nothing I have to say to you!" Kaiba hissed, wrenching his hand away, as if Joey had somehow burned him.

"What, don't tell me you forgot about the deal. I know you could never forget that...." Joey said.

Kaiba stopped for the moment, looking at Joey as if he was insane. Why would he even bring that up? Joey couldn't possibly want this torture. "Consider it dropped."

"What?" Joey asked, totally stunned.

"You heard me....count yourself lucky, this time. Personally, I have better things to do than waste my time babysitting you." Kaiba snapped coldly, forcing himself to make it sound like a burden.

"But....but you said....y-you made that deal. If you didn't...." Joey stuttered out, still confused.

"You can't actually be arguing with me about this. Incase you didn't realize it, I just let you off the hook. This is something I would expect you would be happy over. Now get lost....go chase your tail or something." Kaiba turned away, mentally cursing himself for saying something he knew would only agitate and bait Wheeler into fighting with him. Why did he continue to do this to himself??

"Forget it!" Joey snapped, causing Kaiba to hesitate his stride. 'Forget what?'

Joey swiftly moved in front of him, saying, "A deal's a deal, Kaiba. Maybe you made this part of the deal....but the fact is you agreed to this, and so did I. So, I don't give a shit if you got the time or not. You made the deal, and you gotta respect it. You got that?"

Kaiba blinked. "Let me get this straight. You're....'demanding' that I torture you for a week??"

"Joey Wheeler never backed down from anything, and he never breaks a promise, neither. I made this deal, and I'm gonna take it like a man, rather I like it or not. Now, when does it start, so I can get this over with, already!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba still looked stunned. Joey wasn't going to 'allow' him to let it go? Why?? "Stop being so stupid for once, and take what I'm offering you! I'm letting you go, there is no deal....now 'go away'!!"

"I don't know what you're playing at Kaiba, but you're full of shit! What's your real game? You think I'm that dumb that I don't really see what's going on??" Joey snapped.

"Yes!" Kaiba replied automatically, forcing himself not to look panicked. But inside, he was terrified. 'Did he know? He seemed to be taunting me during the entire duel. Gods, he can't know!'

Joey growled, causing Kaiba to actually back a step away for once, unconsciously....and Joey didn't catch it, either. "Jerk! I know about you prying into my life. The teachers told me about you calling for my so-called job! But then, you probably knew I'd find out about that too, huh??"

'Shit!' Kaiba thought. Kaiba was so consumed by what was happening to him at the time, he didn't even think about the fact that the school would probably approach Joey about it. He really was slipping to not cover his ass, like he normally would do.

When Kaiba didn't give him an answer, Joey added, "And you made that phone call to my sister Serenity too, didn't ya?? And don't even think about denying it, Kaiba!"

At that, Kaiba turned white....he did know, Joey knew. He knew he had feelings for him, he knew he had power over him. Of course, that's why Joey was fighting Kaiba about this week, because Joey wanted to be the one to torture 'him'.

Another step back was unconsciously taken, this time noticed by Joey. 'Is he backing up? What's his problem? That's weird, he looks almost....scared....'

"You seem to know all the answers. So, what do you want?" Kaiba asked, harshly.

"What do you mean, what do I want? For one thing, if you make some kind of arrangement to torture me for a week, that don't give you any right to try and use my personal info against me, that's what! And don't be talking to my sister, upsetting her with some lies about me being gay! Just cuz you get ta own me doesn't mean you get the right to do anything ta her, you got that!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba was stunned. 'He didn't get it???' It was inconceivable. 'Even Joey can't be that stupid!' Kaiba thought, then began to reconsider....maybe he could.

Kaiba then gave out a slight chuckle, as he spat out, "You really must be the stupidest person on this planet. Dumb mutt....just do yourself a favor and go home."

"You heard what I said! A deal's a deal, and I'm taking it rather you want to do this or not!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba looked at him sternly, and answered, "No. Like it or not....you're a free man, or should I say dog? So, what are you going to do, now? You can't 'make' me torment you."

"You wanna bet?? There aint no one to hold me back this time, Kaiba! Mebbe it's about time you finally got your ass kicked!" Joey snarled at him, acting like the rabid dog that he was.

Joey looked incredible....every word, every sound, every movement was like music, an inescapable song that he simply could not pull himself away from. It only made Kaiba more angrier at himself to be constantly losing so much control around him.

In frustration, Kaiba snapped back, "Fine, mutt....try it, and see what happens to you! You obviously have a death wish today, so go ahead!"

"Fine! It's go time!!" All of Joey's own frustrations built up to a peak, and he lunged towards Kaiba full-stride to teach him a lesson, to make him pay for always tormenting him....even in his dreams.

Kaiba was more than his worst enemy, he was his obsession. Ever since he faced him at Duelist Kingdom, he had never been able to get him out of his mind. Kaiba would always be there in his thoughts, like slow torture.

He had no idea why his thoughts on Kaiba would never leave him alone. But Kaiba said things to him after he defeated him that fateful day. He told Joey he would always be afraid of him, that his duel with him crushed his pride and would make him not want to duel ever again.

That's not what happened….what happened was that he was even more determined to fight Kaiba again. But he believed that duel did effect him. His thoughts of Kaiba would never let him rest again. But he knew the cure for it….or he thought he did.

If he could finally put Kaiba in his place, all would be fine once again. But until that happened, he could never rest, until the day he was finally able to beat Kaiba in something.

So in rage, Joey lunged at him. He swung, easily missing....he swung again, unable to even touch him. Again, and again, Joey pushed forward trying to land a punch on him, take that smug, er....glare off his face. Which was also strange to Joey. Normally when Kaiba 'played' with him like that, he gave that cocky grin. So, why did Kaiba look so miserable?

But that only reminded Joey of the worst insult ever that Kaiba had been giving him....he'd been ignoring him. How 'dare' he be ignored like he was nothing! His entire life rotated around trying to finally find some way to beat Kaiba, and this guy now decided to treat him like he didn't even exist? He would remind Kaiba that Joey Wheeler was not someone to be ignored!

Growing only angrier, Joey tried harder against Kaiba....exerting all his energy to try and land a punch.

Finally, Kaiba had enough. He caught his fist. So, Joey tried with his other hand, and Kaiba caught that one too, quickly pinning them both painfully behind Joey's back. Kaiba's arms were wrapped around him, making Joey practically helpless. But Joey thrashed around like a caged animal, unexpectedly forcing them over as Kaiba landed on top of him....still pinning Joey in his place.

Kaiba's eyes were twitching now, seeming momentarily paralyzed as he stared coldly down at Joey. He didn't expect himself in this position so close to him. And he wanted so badly to connect with him. But somehow his pride and will continued to keep that barrier up from Joey, preventing Kaiba from doing something stupid. He hated him….he hated Joey for what he did to him, what he felt because of him.

And Joey had no idea what he was doing to Kaiba. He had problems of his own. He tried so hard to show Kaiba he was atleast worthy to be at an even level with him, only to end up on the ground with Kaiba pinning him into almost immobility.

Joey looked into those eyes with a feral rage that was beyond reason, and was wondering why Kaiba was just laying there and not hitting him, yet. 'What, he's now insulting me by taking it easy on me? That bastard, I'll kill him!!'

Helpless to pull his arms up and do any harm to Kaiba in this state, Joey then blurted out madly, "What! What the fuck are you waiting for! Do it, already! I dare you, ya fucking coward....do it!!"

The dare was too much. It finally snapped something in Kaiba, and what little resistance he had left he was clinging to for dear life shredded to nothing from Joey's words. Kaiba lunged at Joey in all his fury, but not the way Joey had expected. He was expecting a painful retort from Kaiba, but instead his mouth violently connected with Joey's own surprised open mouth, devouring it with his tongue.

It was like time had stopped, and for that moment in time....Kaiba had found heaven, a heaven he never knew existed. But that moment lasted only that long before time and reality quickly rushed back, realizing....not only was he kissing Joey, Joey wasn't kissing back. And if Joey didn't know about the secret he was trying to keep from him, he would definitely know now.

Kaiba immediately pulled back in horror over what he had done....he crossed the line, and foolishly did the one thing he would have never believed in his worst nightmares that he would do: hand someone complete power over him. He might as well have just given Joey a knife, showed him where to stab him, and encourage him to twist it for a more painful result.

Joey simply stared back at him in total shock. But he didn't give Joey time to recover. Kaiba stood, turned, and quickly rushed off, grabbing his suitcase on the way....and never looked back.


	13. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Chapter 12.

Joey stayed in this laying position for a good 5 minutes after Kaiba had already left, still paralyzed in place from the shock of what had happened. His mouth didn't react to Kaiba at all....nothing reacted, he was too surprised to know what to do.

Finally, Joey slowly began to recover, realizing he had been laying there all this time with his mouth agape and drool running down it....and Kaiba was long gone.

"He....he....he kissed me!!" Joey blurted to an empty school lot. "Bu-but why....why would he do that??"

Joey sat up, looking in the direction that he went, with absolutely no intention to pursue him anymore. Now, finally things came rushing back to Joey. The Duel Battle at the Arcade....he had noticed how awkward Kaiba was acting, and couldn't understand why. Yet, every time Joey had to adjust, that's when Kaiba acted that way.

....no, 're'-acted. He was reacted to Joey! And the phone call to Serenity....it wasn't some kind of taunt to harass his sister, he was asking because....

'Kaiba....likes me??' Joey thought. He shook the thought away. "No way, I must have got something crossed, somewhere. Maybe there's something else I aint seeing. It don't even make sense. I mean, he has girls around him all the time. Well, them and that tutor kid, Martin Ling...."

Again Joey froze. He couldn't remember the exact words, but he remembered arguing with Martin, and the guy told him he was afraid he was going after his boyfriend. 'It can't be! This wasn't about me or Duel Monsters....he was jealous of me around Kaiba!'

"No no....this whole thing is just too weird. There's gotta be another reason...." Joey said to himself, shaking his head with his hands plastered to his mop hair.

Everything was just too overwhelming for Joey's little mind to handle. So, he did the one thing he could think of to solve it. He decided to ignore the whole thing, and run to Yugi's....pretending nothing ever happened. Then maybe after ignoring it long enough, it would all just go away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey showed up at the Game Shop, doing just that....pretending nothing happened and ignoring everything his head was slowly beginning to figure out.

"Hey, Joey. So, uh....what did you and Kaiba come up with for a time?" Yugi asked.

"What??" Joey blurted, shocked that Yugi even knew he would be near Kaiba.

Yugi smiled, saying, "Well, you seemed so upset at school....I assumed it was for you to meet with Kaiba. Why else would get you that angry?"

"Oh, uh....yeah." Joey said, blushing and trying to hide it.

"So what happened, Joey?" Tristan pried, unable to stand waiting for him to reply.

"Oh, uh....I'll meet him on Sunday." Joey said, making up a day quick, saying anything just so he didn't have to get into any gory details.

"Wow….so you have to start this in two days then, huh?" Tea said, feeling sorry for Joey. "Did he give you any information on what he plans?"

Joey could only imagine what Kaiba's plans were, now. He had a feeling it was a lot more perverted than he originally thought. 'Maybe that's why he was trying to get out of it....' Joey suddenly thought, as the headache began to come back.

"Hello, earth to Joey!!" Tristan announced, knocking on Joey's head to pull him out of his zoning.

"No, he didn't....okay??" Joey snapped, irritably.

"We're sorry, Joey. We know this is hard for you....we just feel bad, that's all." Yugi said.

Joey quickly replied, "Well, let's just talk about something else, okay? I really don't want to be thinking about Kaiba, right now."

"Yeah, I hear ya there!" Tristan said.

"Hey, let's play Duel Monsters!" Yugi said.

Joey smiled, saying, "Yeah, I'm game!" Anything was better than thinking of Kaiba, at the moment.

After dueling with Yugi for a little bit, it didn't take long for him to crush Joey. Yugi finally placed his Dark Magician on the field, bringing him down to 0.

Joey smiled, saying, "Looks like you beat me again, Yug."

"Maybe, but you're getting a lot better, Joey!" Yugi said. "Actually, I wanted to say how proud I was at that duel you had with Kaiba the other day. You almost beat him."

Joey's smile began to fade at the mention of Kaiba, once again. 'There's nothing to think about, there's nothing to think about. I am not thinking about him kissing me….dammit!!'

Now Tristan spoke up, saying, "You know, actually it's kind of strange. Not that I'm saying Joey didn't do good, but Kaiba really didn't seem to be playing his best that day. He looked really distracted for some reason."

"Yeah, it did seem weird. But the way Joey was jumping around on stage, I had a hard time noticing, really." Tea chuckled.

Joey suddenly blushed, since only recently did he realize Kaiba's lack of gaming that day had to do with him jumping around on stage. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see ya guys, later....okay?"

"Oh. Where do you need to go?" Yugi asked.

"I got....homework to do." Joey lied quickly and headed for the door desperate to just escape from anything to do with Kaiba.

"Homework? But you 'never' do homework!" Tristan said.

Not wanting to hear it, Joey bolted out the door before he would have so say anything else to them. He was glad that they didn't follow. Though he knew he probably concerned them, at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from any thoughts that related to Kaiba.

For hours, Joey wandered around aimlessly as he walked the streets, for once trying harder than ever to 'not' think about anything. It was probably the first time in a while that his brain didn't want to stop thinking. And as usual….his obsession on thinking about Kaiba would not leave him alone. But this time instead of thinking about how Kaiba crushed him in a duel time and again, it just kept reminding him of that kiss.

He tried everything he could to not think about it, even going into a park and sticking his head into a water fountain, until he was chased away by the park police.

Eventually, night had come, and it came late enough for him to go home and collapse into bed.

He felt burned out and had a massive headache from all the emotional stress on his shoulders, never feeling more confused in his life. He hoped if he just went to sleep, everything would just slip from his brain forever, and he'd never have to think about Kaiba ever again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey had a dream....or what it a nightmare? In the dream he was tied up with a collar around his neck, and Kaiba was doing some....really 'wrong' things with him, very perverted sexual acts. Joey was crying out in pain.…or was it pleasure??

He was begging Kaiba to stop, telling him no more. But Kaiba taunted him, telling him that he was his for a week. He stroked Joey, and their mouths joined again like they did at the school....but this time Joey kissed back, furiously.

Joey woke up after making a mess in his boxers. He quickly took them off, tossing them in the garbage bag he threw all his dirty clothes in. He then grabbed his school clothes and hit the shower.

He stood in the shower letting the hot water pour down him, wishing his thoughts could all drain away just the same. He had no idea why he had such a twisted dream like that. Even his obsessive dreams of Kaiba never normally became that twisted!

"_You're mine for a week, mutt…."_

As the thought of that dream haunted his thoughts again, in frustration he pounded his head against the wall of the shower multiple times, as he snapped, "Leave me alone!!"

Finally, he pulled himself out of the shower, thinking slamming his head against a wall probably wasn't a good idea. It only made his headache worst.

And he wished sleep was going to help him, but it felt like it only made matters worst. What was even more worst was that he'd end up at school and have to see him again, even after everything that happened. He didn't want to see him again. He didn't ever want to see a picture of his face again, including in his thoughts.

"Maybe it wont be so bad." He thought out loud. "Maybe I can just hang out with my friends over there, and everything will be normal." 'Yeah, right….'

He got dressed anyway, and headed to the kitchen towards the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going??" His hung-over Dad suddenly snapped at him from the other room.

"Uh....school." Joey said, wondering why he would ask.

"You stupid fuck, it's Saturday!" His Dad blurted at him.

Joey froze. 'It was?' Sure enough, as he thought about it....yesterday was Friday, so this would have to be Saturday. Giving a sheepish grin, he said, "Oh, yeah....and here I got up fer nutt'n."

"Keep it down, ya brat! I got a goddamn headache!!" His father boomed.

Joey nodded and quietly headed back to his room. For once he could relate to his Dad….his head was killing him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey couldn't sleep. So, instead he sat around for the next half hour, still in his school clothes, staring out the window.

'This aint helping me, at all.' He thought, still haunted from himself. So finally, he decided to get some air, and snuck out the fire escape, then headed down the street. He wandered aimlessly for a number of hours, still trying to clear his head.

And to his amazement, his feet had somehow brought him straight to Kaiba's home.

"Huh? What the hell am I doing here?" Joey wondering out loud.

He didn't want to be here....he wanted nothing to do with Kaiba, even less now. Then again....he had been trying to avoid Kaiba for over a day now, and all it did for him was give Joey an even bigger headache. That hadn't been working, at all.

Maybe he had to face the problem, head-on. Maybe talking to Kaiba about this would somehow help him out. Kaiba 'was' the logical sort, normally. As for Joey, well….he wasn't. 'Maybe talking ta him could somehow help me out. Besides, I told Yugi the deal started Sunday, and I never did get a starting day.'

At that, Joey suddenly wondered what was he thinking? Kaiba was letting him go, and after what he had seen from the guy....that was probably a good idea. So, why did he keep thinking he had to do this? Joey couldn't come up with an answer though, only that he was still supposed to do this week. So, taking a breath, he decided to face Kaiba and get it over with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was too early for the guard to be there, so he had to push the button on the intercom, next to the camera that was looking right at him. He pushed it in and stared into the camera, as he waited for Kaiba's voice to start yelling back at him.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Mokuba answered it, saying, "Oh, hi Joey....what are you doing here? And why are you wearing your school clothes?"

"Huh?" Joey asked. He looked himself over, realizing he forgot to switch out of them. "Oh, heh…I thought it was school today. Never mind…."

"So, why are you here?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh....I need to see Kaiba." Joey said.

"Is this about that bet?" Mokuba asked.

"....yeah." Joey answered, looking down awkwardly at his shoes.

"Didn't big brother tell you you didn't have to do this?" Mokuba then asked.

"Well....yeah. But....I gotta do this." Joey said, still not facing the camera, anymore.

There was a long pause of silence, after Joey answered. And then the gates suddenly swung open, as Mokuba answered, "Well, come on up!"

Mokuba was cheerful answering the door. "It's good to see you again, Joey. Come on, I'll bring you up to my brother's room."

"Okay." Joey said, surprised that Mokuba didn't ask much more about it.

As they headed up, Mokuba told him, "He's in his office right now. He's been kinda....moody. So, who knows....maybe you can cheer him up."

Joey put on his normal cheerful look, as he smiled and replied, "Oh, yeah....just gimmee a hammer and chisel, and I'll carve a smile on ol' stone face in no time."

It made Mokuba laugh, listening to Joey. Joey always seemed so easy going. He had to admit, of the different choices he had seen his brother show any semi-interest in, so far….Joey had definitely been the best pick of him. He liked Joey, too. And he was fun to be around.

They stopped at one particular door, which was half way down the hall. Joey assumed this had to be the door Kaiba was behind.

Once they got there, Mokuba's lighter mood faded. He turned to Joey and whispered, "This is the door. If there's the threat that you might start to lose blood, make sure to cry out and I'll try and help. I'll be in the kitchen, bye!"

"What? Wait, but…."

Before Joey could say anything else though, Mokuba had literally ran back down the stairs, leaving him alone in front of the door.

He turned back at the menacing door, and muttered, "Great."

Joey now faced impending doom alone before him, as the hand came up, worried about what would happen when Kaiba found out he was here.

* * *

Narr: I don't know why, but for some reason I can't avoid cliff hangers at the end of these chapters. I guess you'll just have to live with them.

After you read this, there is only two more weeks worth of chapters for you guys before this story ends! After wards, that will be the official end of Dealing with Adulthood. I'm probably going to take a bit of a break before sending another story out. I'll get into more details of that in the next week or two. So, seeya then!


	14. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Chapter 13.

With a light knock, Kaiba bid him enter. Joey slowly opened the door to see Kaiba dressed in what looked to be his business suit. But he had his suit-coat off, as well as the tie, and his sleeves were rolled half-way up, his shirt un-tucked. He definitely didn't look to be his normal neat-freak self. He was staring out the window, and the mask he normally had on his face was not there....Kaiba looked outright depressed.

Kaiba's elbows were on the windowsill, head on his hand as he gave a blatant sigh, closing his eyes. "Mokuba....whatever you want this time, I'm really not interested."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, as Kaiba continued, "No....for the 5th time, I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty, and I'm not going to work....not today. I'll work home. Now, leave me alone."

When Kaiba was done with his speech to who he thought was his brother, Joey tried again, saying the first intelligent thought he could muster.

"Uh...." Well, maybe not so intelligent.

Kaiba's eyes sprung open, knowing that voice instantly. He whirled around, shocked to find Joey standing in his home office room doorway. Whatever 'natural' look that was originally on Kaiba's face was immediately gone, replaced with a cold scowl.

Kaiba wondered where his guards were? And where the hell was Mokuba?? 'Mokuba's behind this....'

That thought hit instantly after his mind focused on Mokuba, which only added more panic to the situation. He wondered just how far Mokuba had gone to try and drag Joey here. Did he call him, and beg him over here?? How humiliating. Mokuba 'knew' he wanted to avoid Joey!

"Why are you here?" He asked scornfully, and added for safe measures. "I don't know what my brother might have said to you, but the last thing I wanted was some pathetic loser dog in my house. Now, get out before I call the pound!"

That immediately snapped Joey back to the familiar place he was used to around Kaiba....fighting. "I aint a dog, Kaiba!" He barked back. "I dunno what you're talking about, neither….Mokuba didn't say shit!"

"Then, why are you here?" Kaiba asked, coldly.

"Cuz, I wanna! You got a problem with that??" Joey snarled.

'He wanted to?' Kaiba's cold exterior changed to looking almost....confused. "Why?"

"You know why! You didn't give me a day yet, you dumb ass!" Joey answered, being very hostile.

Kaiba blinked. "What? You can't be serious....you're 'still' looking for a day to start? Are you insane? Don't tell me you still didn't figure it out, yet!"

Joey crossed his hands, stating, "So, why don't you spell it out for me."

There was a long uncomfortable silence, as the two stared each other down. It was Kaiba's turn to speak....but he didn't want to say it. His eye twitched, as he stared down at Joey, who was still looking up at him sternly....waiting. Finally, Kaiba turned away back to the window, saying, "I have nothing to say to you. Now get out."

"I aint leaving until you give me a day or a reason, Kaiba." Joey answered. After a moment, Joey said, "It has something to do with that kiss, don't it?"

There was another moment's pause, then a slight chuckle from Kaiba. Placing his palms on the windowsill, head down, he muttered. "This is not something I need to spell out to you. You're not that stupid....not even you. Don't pretend to not know what's happening here....you know full well. I can't ask you to live up to your end of the deal, just as you can't accept this deal. I'm....too personally involved. You have no idea what I might ask of you."

He finally turned to face Joey, saying, "You know this. So, why are you still demanding for me to keep the deal?"

Why? Joey blinked, thinking about that for a moment, as he began to wonder about it, himself. He saw the dream he had, and it terrified him. So, why the hell was he here demanding Kaiba accept, forcing him to have to obey Kaiba's wishes for an entire week?

"A deal's a deal....I don't back down from a deal, and I meant that." Joey said, using the cop-out excuse again, so he didn't have to face the truth.

Kaiba clenched his jaw. Maybe it was time he stopped trying to drag Joey out of this deal and prove to the mutt just how wrong he was.

"Is that so?" He hissed with venom in his voice, sending chills up Joey's spine. "The deal is you're my slave for an entire week, starting whenever I say. Are you absolutely sure you think you can handle that? That gives me the right to make you do anything, and for me to do anything to you....do you understand this? This is your last chance to back out, Wheeler. Because afterwards, I wont care how much you beg to get away from me....you're the fool who came crawling back to this deal, so it'll be on your head. Got it??"

Joey swallowed, and looked down to avoid eye-contact. "I told you....a deal's a deal. I aint backing down, and there aint nothing you can do to make me."

"Is that a dare, Mutt? You honestly want to 'dare' me??" Kaiba said, in anger.

Joey now looked back up, defiance in his eyes. "You heard me! Yeah, I dare you! Do your worst, ya stuck-up snob!"

Kaiba now approached him, making Joey back up into the wall. "Fine....but don't say I didn't warn you. You think you can take it....I'm going to make you wish you never came here!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba heard sudden loud thumping noises, and Joey crying out. 'Uh-oh....'

Mokuba suddenly rushed from the kitchen, heading to the stairs as the noises became considerably louder.

Kaiba had Joey by the hair and was dragging the guy with him down the stairs to....who knows where. Kaiba only glanced at Mokuba, as he pulled out his wallet, tossing it to him. "Take my card, have a blast....get out of here. Take the limo, and be home by tonight."

Mokuba blinked....did he hear that right??

"Ow, ow....leggo of me!" Joey whined.

"Quit complaining, slave....you brought it upon yourself." Kaiba muttered, as he continued down the stairs.

As they continued down, now heading for the....cellar?? Mokuba hoped that whatever was happening between them, it would work out. Kaiba was so depressed after last night, and told Mokuba what he had done, seeming convinced that his life was over and Joey was going to throw it back in his face. Never did Kaiba expect in a million years that Joey would play Joey, and do something as dumb as basically hand that power right back to Kaiba.

Mokuba was sure that Joey must like him as much, but he was probably shy or just as dense as his brother could be. Either way, they'd find out soon enough.

Mokuba took the credit card, putting the wallet down on the foyer table, then rushed off to his room. He needed to get dressed, call his friends, get the limo driver ready, find out if his brother didn't mind him piling a bunch of his friends into the limo, make arrangements where to go....either way, Mokuba planned to do just as his brother asked - have fun.

* * *

Okay, I want to pre-warn you guys that I had screwed up. I thought there were 4 more chapters left when there was only 3 (actually 2 ½). So, this means, what I'm sending out is the LAST of this story. I'm sorry, but that's the way it goes, I guess.

I want to pre-warn now that the next chapter will basically be the 'lemon scene' (well, sort of) of the story (woo-hoo!). So, anyone sensitive to such things, might really want to avoid it. Just remember, you've been warned.


	15. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

WARNING! Sexual acts, Joey-uke, cross-dressing, language, humiliation, yaoi….just assume the worst.

* * *

Chapter 14.

Kaiba finally dragged Joey down into the basement, and tossed him into what looked to be some kind of big walk-in closet with a bunch of clothing in it. Joey whined, rubbing his head where Kaiba had a tight grip on it until he was tossed in here, then glared up at Kaiba looking down at him with a smirk.

Strangely....Joey's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time in awhile since Kaiba looked at him like that. Lately, he was avoiding him and scowling all the time….not like it used to be.

But he shook those thoughts aside, reminding himself he was supposed to be pissed at Kaiba for pulling his hair. "Jerk! What did you do that for??"

"Well, if you're going to be my slave for the week, you're going to atleast have to dress the part." Kaiba answered, that odd glint in his eyes also beginning to return. Kaiba had been fantasizing about this for too long. If Joey was going to be cocky about being able to handle it, then he was going to make Joey pay, and make his fantasy a reality.

"Dress?" Joey asked, noticing sure enough these were uniforms for various workers. Joey managed to stand up and look over some of the men's apparel, saying, "I aint into these stupid butler monkey suits. But, whatever. If I gotta, I gotta...."

"What size are you?" Kaiba asked.

"A 32. Why?" Joey asked, looking at the suit sizes.

Suddenly a piece of clothing was thrown at him, as he said, "Then this should be the equivalent. Put it on."

Joey looked at it and was instantly horrified. "What?? Are you nuts! That's some kind of weird frilly girl suit!!"

Kaiba smirked, saying, "It's called a french maid outfit. It's one of the few things I didn't change, when I took over the household. At the time, I was too busy to worry about petty things such as uniforms that my employees had to wear. Maybe it was a good thing I never stopped the tradition."

He looked at the thing, looking outright appalled. "You....you can't expect me ta...."

"Your words, Wheeler. A deal's a deal, no matter who made it. You had the chance to weasel your way out of it....but you didn't. You dared me to do my worst. So, now what? You're going to start whining like the girl I'm going to turn you into?" Kaiba teased.

Joey scowled. In defiance, he pulled on his shirt, ripping it off in front of Kaiba. Then when it came to the pants, he hesitated. "Uh….could you turn around?"

"No. If you're going to dress as my employee, I'm going to trust you just as little. If I turn my back, my little slave might steel something while I'm unaware. So I'll have to make sure that's not the case." Kaiba told him.

"Steal?? You bastard, I'd never...."

"Strip!" Kaiba commanded.

Joey blushed, but began to undo his belt as he began to think why he dared Kaiba to do his worst, and why did he put himself in this kind of situation in the first place? He pulled off his pants, muttering, "This is gonna look weird having this outfit and boxers on...."

"Who said anything about boxers? Take them off, too…." Kaiba said.

"But....but...."

"Now." Kaiba said.

Joey began to turn around to hide himself so he could atleast have some privacy, but Kaiba again retorted, "I never told you to turn around. Face the front."

"You fuckin' per...."

"And don't back-talk your master!" Kaiba commanded.

Joey's blush deepened, as he forced himself to pull the last piece of clothing off that was hiding himself....showing Joey was partially hard. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, intrigued over that fact. He himself was hard just watching Joey, but kept his stone face to make sure Joey knew nothing about it.

"Good. Now, put on your uniform, slave." Kaiba said.

The woman's french maid outfit was the comparable woman's size to a men's. Actually one size larger to be on the safe side, due to the width of a male. It was a good thing on the size adjustment too, because Joey needed it. As it was, he struggled with the uniform to get it on, embarrassed to be putting on some weird frilly woman's garment. "Uh....does this mean the deal starts today?"

"You just figured that out?" Kaiba asked.

"Listen, could you just....not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone to know what I had to wear, okay?" Joey suddenly pleaded with Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled evilly, saying, "I'll consider it."

Finally it was on the best Joey could do to get the outfit on. Looking totally embarrassed, he muttered, "I don't think this is working. This is for a girl...it don't fit right."

"You seemed to get into it, okay. Where doesn't it fit?" Kaiba asked.

"You know....where a guys 'things' are. This maid outfit has like bikini wear. I'm like hanging out all over...." Joey blushed a deeper shade of red.

If Kaiba wasn't hard before, he definitely was now after that description. But he swallowed, forcing his voice to stay even as he muttered, "That's not my problem. Now turn around and look down. That's all your clothing you threw on the floor....that's a bad slave. I expect you bend down and pick them up....now."

"What?? But....but I...."

"I'm waiting." Kaiba sneered, his eyes looking very predatory at the moment.

It was humiliating for Joey, but he forced himself to do as Kaiba asked, turning around and slowly bending down, knowing Kaiba could get a full view of him the whole time he was doing this....

And Kaiba couldn't take it anymore....it was too much to take. Before Joey could even pull up, Kaiba lunged at him....sucking on his neck, his hands roaming everywhere on Joey, as he rubbed his clothed hard-on against Joey.

"Hey, hey!" Joey cried out in surprise, as he began to flail in confusion.

Kaiba quickly pinned his arms, whispering, "I can do anything I want with you, it was part of the deal....don't fight me, a slave has no right."

Joey turned beat red as he stopped fighting him, fear mixing with shame. Kaiba tossed him on his back, now on him kissing him hard on the lips, as he touched him inappropriately. Joey accidentally let a gasp out, not meaning to, encouraging Kaiba more as he slowly began to kiss back.

Suddenly, the door swung open as Mokuba called, "Seto, do you mind if I have friends...." And froze at the sight.

Joey looked up at Mokuba in horror, trying to use what little there was of the skirt to pull it down and hide himself best he could. Kaiba also turned, looking up surprised.

Mokuba stood there, his mouth hanging open. Finally, Mokuba brought his hand to his face and managed to force his mouth to close. He then turned away quickly after, saying, "Oh, I don't want to know....I really didn't need to see that. Forget it, I'm outta here!" And ran out, slamming the door.

After almost a minute of complete silence, Kaiba fell into a fit of laughter from his brother's response.

This seemed to calm Joey down, seeing Kaiba actually....laughing. It was a rare sight, indeed. And it was contagious too, as Joey began to chuckle himself, saying, "I think that poor kid will be scarred for life, after that."

Kaiba suddenly stopped laughing, pinning Joey down with that wolf-like glare in his eyes, muttering, "That's the least of your worries, Mutt...."

Joey blushed, as Kaiba began again.

* * *

At this point in time, I like to mention my next plans on story submission. I have another long story lined up called Invisible Stalker. These two fics were stories (Dealing w. Adlthd/Inv Stalker) I already had finished like…last year, but never actually sent them out. With the fic's I already had submitted, I was not confident that these stories were up to par. Surprisingly, this story turned out better than I originally thought, though it was majorly tweaked quite a few times to reach the point it's at (and as some had pointed out to me, I still missed some points I should have had modified or fixed). But this next story I'm equally uncertain about.

It's a J/K match up and the plot is basically Joey gets a magical item that lets him basically act like a ghost, do so all sorts of crazy things. On a good note, I think there is more plot and suspense involved. On a bad note, I think this one is more ooc (and probably needs more tweaking by me. I will try and do my best, but I'm not going to re-write it, otherwise it'll never come out).

For good news, I have actually written up some new stories since my return! I presently have a total of three new one-shot fics (also K/J pairing. Infact….everything's pretty much KJ, right now), and two more long stories that will be coming up in distant future. I'm actually rather proud of these two, and I'm quite confident the readers will like them.

One is called 'Getting Back to Square 1'. Though it's a KJ pairing, it's main focus is actually brotherly love and just how far one brother will go in order to protect the other.

The second one is called 'Miscalculations'. Kaiba's experiment brings him into an alternate reality, and it shows what he has to go through to get himself back to his own world. It's strong on plot, and no it's nothing like Blast in the Past. Trust me.

I'd like to find something for a forth one-shot to place in between the last two stories, but as of yet I have nothing. Anyway….that's my line up. I'm hoping I have enough to extend from now till through the summer.

One…for those that read Yugioh and also like my DBZ fics, I actually made a sequel to 'Forever as One', and, it's a long story, too. After all this, I might submit that as well at the end.

Okay…so that's the line up. I am not guaranteeing that's the official order of what I'll be piling out, but they will all come out sometime or other. I spoke enough….I'll shut up, now. Enjoy the last semi-chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

Dealing with Adulthood

Prologue.

True to Kaiba's words, he took full advantage of Joey all week….literally. Joey was not allowed to go home, not allowed to call or talk to his friends. He was only allowed out to go to school, then come home once again being forced back into the maid outfit. Joey was the first one Kaiba accepted having 'male' sex with, and any concerns about doing it in the past were now blown to the wind.

Mokuba had hid about as much as he could that week, avoiding wanting to see any of his brother's twisted fantasies about Joey.

Joey was literally Kaiba's plaything all week long, and was even forced to have pictures taken of him....many in very inappropriate poses. But he had a reason for that then merely for memorabilia. Now when the end of the week finally came, Kaiba made a new demand.

From the very beginning of accepting this deal, Joey had pleaded to Kaiba not to tell his friends about anything he had to wear or do, and Kaiba had no intention on wanting to simply let his new plaything go.

He not only planned on 'not' agreeing to that request, but also threatened he would send the provocative pictures of Joey on the internet and into the personal emails of all his friends. They would all see what he was dressed like all this time....unless Joey agreed to his new terms.

Kaiba's new demand was that every weekend Joey would still be his to do as he wanted. As humiliating as it was, Joey agreed as long as Kaiba promised never to show them those pictures. He would never be able to live it down, if his friends knew the truth.

It had become a game....a very twisted game that both would have in fact willingly done without the blackmail. But this way, it made them both feel that they weren't doing it out of personal interest....it was because of another underlying reason.

Joey only let Kaiba have his way because of the blackmail, not because he actually liked it or wanted this. Kaiba only did it to torture the puppy and humiliated him, not because he was actually getting off on it.

Ignorance was bliss, and just as strong as their denial. But atleast they were happy….for now.

END

* * *

One of the things I did in this fic that was different than any of my other J/K type fics is how I made Joey compliment Kaiba. I'm not sure if anyone caught it, but anytime in the story Kaiba did something where he might not have been seen as perfect in the public eye, Joey was quick to say or do something to either lower himself more or prop Kaiba up even higher. Like when Kaiba started to stare weird at him, he never had to worry about Joey making him feel awkward. When Martin jumped forward and practically announced that those two were going together, Joey said something to make it sound totally innocent in a sense protecting Kaiba's reputation. And it gets to the point that even Joey starts to finally realize what he's doing and not know why he's doing it….but he keeps doing it anyway.

But I felt this attitude Joey has compliments each other well. In a sense, it coincides with Kaiba's relationship with Mokuba. In the public eye, it's like Kaiba uses his own domination to hide Mokuba from being noticed. Then when the brothers are in a situation where Kaiba wouldn't be comfortable, Mokuba is always the eager one to jump in. They protect each other. And in this story, he and Joey seem to mesh that way as well. The only difference is Kaiba doesn't do much for protecting Joey, except maybe let him stay in his simple denial state. ;p

I didn't exactly end this one as 'they fall in love and live happily ever after'. The main reason is because this story is 'Dealing with Adulthood'. Kaiba was having sudden hormonal 'needs' and was out looking to take care of it. This story isn't about what possibly happens to them a year or two from now, or how their bond gets closer together….it's about them getting together. That doesn't mean 'happily ever after' can't happen…it just means this story isn't about that particular thing.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. It's been fun. (Hopefully) I'll see you all in the next fic!


End file.
